


Stranger

by Rigar



Category: Free!, Soumako - Fandom
Genre: Caution, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigar/pseuds/Rigar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sōsuke spend some time to catch up on what they've been doing all this time and decide to throw an initiation party for the new members of Samezuka's swim team. Along the way they find Makoto while doing their errands. Sōsuke was amazed at Makoto's change since so much time passed, he yearns for Makoto's attention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger

**Pairing: Yamazaki Sōsuke / Tachibana Makoto**

**Chapter 1: Stranger**

**_“Man I’m so excited to hear about what happened!”_** Rin smiled at his best friend, finally reunited again after he joined Samezuka for his last high school year.

**_“We have a lot of catching up to do Sōsuke!”_** Rin grinned at his friend while holding a smile. They were at the grocery store getting some stuff for the swimming club’s initiation party.

**_“Yeah, we have to make up for lost time”_** Sōsuke gently smiles back at his friend, eager to tell him what he’s been through all this time. Rin tells Sōsuke he’s going to look for other stuff he needs for the party and runs along to another aisle. Sōsuke then starts getting the items on the list, and the first one was in front of him, a pack of rice. He reaches for the pack in the stand but before he puts his hand over it, another big hand gets there first.

**_“Oh, Sumimasen, I didn’t see you over there”_** Sōsuke looked at the guy standing next to him at the rice stand. He looked kinda familiar. Those olive locks of hair and green emerald eyes caught his attention and he froze for a moment, his serious gaze catching a glimpse of Makoto’s semblance.

**_“Iee… don’t worry about it, you can have it”_** Sōsuke gave the pack of rice to Makoto and stared seriously at him. It was awkward enough, he always looked down to meet people’s gazes but he barely needed to tilt his head downward to meet Makoto’s eyes. All of a sudden Rin steps by in the aisle and dashes to Makoto from behind.

**_“Oi Makoto!”_** He puts his hand on the olive haired captain’s shoulders and greets him.

**_“Rin-chan! What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?”_** He let out a cute smile to his friend and Sōsuke’s eyes catched it.

**_“Sōsuke, come over here! This is Makoto, he’s friends with Haru, remember him?”_** The shark boy held his hair and his cocky attitude was all over the place.

**_“Long time no see, Tachibana-san”_** Sōsuke greeted him in a serious fashion.

**_“I’m glad you remember! Yamazaki-kun!”_** Makoto always held that bright smile up while talking to Sōsuke.

**_“So, is Haru with you Makoto?”_** Rin began looking to the sides to see if he saw Haru.

Sōsuke’s gaze went from being frozen into Makoto’s look, to an angry expression after hearing Rin call out Haru’s name. He was usually a calm guy, he rarely got irritated by stuff but hearing that name caused him to slightly flinch out of his normal behavior.

**_“No, he’s at his house wi-”_ **

**_“Rin, lets hurry and get the stuff, it’s getting late”_** Yamazaki interrupted in a somewhat rude manner. Makoto looked at him a little bit surprised, he barely knew the guy. Hands in his pockets and giving that tough guy look with centered gaze, the tall man shifted his look to Rin.

**_“Right, Makoto, why don’t you come with us to the party?_ **

**_“Ehhh? Now?”_** Makoto seemed uneasy about something.

**_“It’s not like you have anything better to do”_** Rin implied.

Weird enough, Sōsuke smiled at Rin’s idea.

**_“You’re not from Samezuka though…”_** Rin put his hand on his chin and posed in thought before Sōsuke quickly added:

**_“He’ll be fine Rin, cut him some slack will ya?”_** He looks at Makoto with a side smirk that was easily mistaken for flirting from Makoto’s point of view.

**_“Well… I guess I could go for a while”_** Sōsuke gets closer to Tachibana and extends his hand while holding a serious and seemingly mad frown. Makoto felt intimidated at first but Sōsuke suddenly changed his expression and…

**_“Let’s go Tachibana-san!”_** He stands there with his muscular arm stretched, one hand in his pocket and those gleaming teal eyes awaiting Makoto’s hand.

Makoto smiled back and shook his hand. **_“Those are some big hands he has… he’s even taller than me!”_ ** The cute tall boy thought to himself as he shook that big hand in front of that giant.

The boys finished their greetings and quickly end their trip to get groceries. Makoto left with Sōsuke and Rin to the party.

-At the Party!

Everyone in Samezuka’s swim team was there. Even Gou was there watching some of the guys do a demonstration for the first years in the different swimming styles… but we all know she just wanted to get a look at those big muscles the members had. Rin and Sōsuke were helping out serving the beverages and Makoto was standing beside them giving them platters to hold their treats.

**_“Full house huh!?”_** Rin cleaned off the little droplets of sweat from his forehead as he served the final drinks to the remaining members.

**_“Let’s take a break and eat something too!”_** Rin said this and Makoto gave them some platters and they took food into them. Rin and Sōsuke left to get some food but Makoto stayed to help the people who were coming.

**_“Oi…”_** A serious voice from Sōsuke came out with a ramble.

**_“Nani?”_** Rin turned curiously.

**_“Isn’t Tachibana going to eat something?”_** He points at Makoto serving the platters and being harassed by cute girls in the stand he was.

**_“Mataku… Makoto’s always getting into trouble”_** Rin laughed a bit and gave an extra platter to Sōsuke.

**_“Go get him something, the guy’s so busy helping other people that he forgets to help himself”_ **

“But, what do I get for him? I don’t know what he likes” Sōsuke asked a little perturbed but keeping his cool. His face displayed that frown he always had on, and that charming rough guy attitude wasn’t holding back either.

**_“Well ask him! He won’t bite you!_** **”** Rin smiled and went on to greet some of his friends who had just arrived. Everyone was wearing their swimsuits in the party and the music was starting to get good. Sōsuke raised his gaze and looked at Makoto from the distance. He watched his enormous composure, those big arms he had, those emeralds he had for eyes were beautiful but what hit Sōsuke right in the heart was when Makoto turned around… The humble boy had his swimsuit on, no shirt and an apron on. When he turned back and Sōsuke took a glimpse of Makoto’s back muscles he widened his gaze and quickly looked in another direction with a slight red face. The green-eyed boy had an amazing back, no wonder from all that backstroking he did. Sōsuke remembered Makoto from a long time ago but damn, he never expected Makoto to turn out like this. He liked Makoto’s physique that’s for sure but come on… he just met the guy, he didn’t want to stir up any trouble with his friends either so he toned down his flirty attitude towards Makoto.

**_“Oi-! Tachibana! Here_** ” Sōsuke placed a platter with different treats for Makoto.

**_“Arigatou Yamazaki-kun! I was getting a little hungry haha”_** He smiled again at Yamazaki… But this time Sōsuke just nodded back and slightly smiled and turned back. He found Makoto incredibly handsome but didn’t want to get involved or was it that he was shy on the inside? He was very direct for most things but… why was he avoiding Makoto all of a sudden. Anyways, the party went on and the people started doing some crazy things. Sōsuke was just enjoying the party since he was a third year and he wanted to make the most out of it. He poured some juice on his cup and headed towards Makoto who was eating the treats he brought him earlier. Sōsuke was oblivious on what to talk about with Makoto since he didn’t know him that well.

**_“Damn that Rin…”_** he thought to himself in a serious expression.

Sōsuke was left with that green eyes angel and he was starting to feel a little tense. Some of the third years were pushing themselves around the place where Makoto and Sōsuke were. One of the guys pushed another and the guy fell on Sōsuke, pouring his drink all over the tallest of the boys. The strong man frowned up and sparked up a little, he grabbed the boy by his arm and brought him to meet his gaze.

**_“What are you doing”_** The guy who was pushed was one of those cocky third years who was having fun with his friend and got mad at Sōsuke for being such a bad sport.

**_“Let me go you fool, it’s just juice that fell over your swimsuit”_** Sōsuke felt even more irritated and held his fist up to hit the guy but Makoto grabbed his fist before he made something that could crash the party.

**_“Yamete Yamazaki-kun, it’s not worth it!”_** Makoto had a serious and caring face for his newly met friend. Sōsuke lowered his fist and the third year broke out of his grip and pushed Makoto aside.

**_“Loser!”_** Where the last words Makoto and Sōsuke heard before the boy pushed Makoto and the latter fell onto the table that was behind, completely flipping all of the party food that was on it. Sōsuke got mad and tried to catch the guy but suddenly a lot of people was staring at Makoto, with anger on their eyes.

**_“What do you think you’re doing!?”_ **

**_“Who is that guy!?”_ **

**_“What a stupid thing to do!”_ **

**_“Oi you klutz!”_ **

Makoto heard everyone call him stuff just because of that little incident. Yamazaki tried to explain to everyone but the angry club wouldn’t listen.

**_“GET OUT!”_** everyone shouted at Makoto.

The humble man felt his eyes swell up as if he felt horribly bad for what he did. He stood up and ran away from the party, with his eyes almost breaking apart in tears. He felt so ashamed that everyone called him stuff but he was sad because he accidentally crashed Rin’s party. What would everyone think when they found out? All of these things quickly rose to his mind and he ran faster. Yamazaki went after him but lost his track at the schools’ exit.

**_“Tachibana-san! Tachibana-san!”_** He screamed as loud as he could but had no response. Sōsuke was boiling on the inside, he went back to the party and saw that they turned the table over and managed to save the remaining bits of food. He ignored this and started looking for the third year that caused Makoto to feel like that. He felt like he needed to do something, it was party his fault that Tachibana went through that. If he was a little bit calmer maybe that wouldn’t have happened. He would probably be the stupid one if Makoto hadn’t gotten in the way.

**_“Makoto…”_** His name echoed in his mind while his gaze stared sharply at the crowd who was still partying. He saw the kid and he immediately dashed to him, he was about to leave the party too. Yamazaki grabbed him by the shoulder.

**_“Why did you push Makoto”_** He held a fist up but his face never lost composure.

**_“Whatever man! It’s a party, who cares!”_** At this moment Rin popped up and called on to him.

**_“Oi- Sōsuke what are you doing?”_** He let the boy down and the stupid kid ran away after seeing the captain.

**_“That idiot made Tachibana fell on the table and everyone got mad at him”_** He explained to Rin.

**_“Nani!? Where’s Makoto?”_** He looked around.

**_“He went away because everyone chased him away sputtering nonsense”_ **

**_“Makoto, I’ll look for him Sōsuke”_** Rin took his cellphone out but Sōsuke stopped him by holding out his cellphone.

**_“Can you give me his number?”_** He bluntly asked.

**_“Why do you want his number?”_ **

**_“He stopped me before I did something very stupid, I’ll go apologize to him. You head back to the party and keep everything going smoothly”_ **

**_“Hmmph”_** Rin gave Yamazaki Makoto’s number and went away to the party.

All that was left was to call Makoto and ask him where he was… or HOW he was. Sōsuke took out his cellphone and when he was dialing Makoto’s number his eyes widened and his face got red and he quickly closed the lid on his cellphone.

**_“Why do I feel like this…? I just want to know if he’s okay”_** He tried once more. It was ringing constantly when…

**Makoto:** “Moshi moshi?”

**Sōsuke:** “T-Tachi-Tachibana-san!”

**Makoto:** “Who is this?”

**Sōsuke:** “It’s Sōsuke, this is my number, anyway, are you okay Tachibana-san?”

**Makoto:** “I’m fine Yamazaki-kun, I went home… I couldn’t go back after that.”

**Sōsuke:** “I am so sorry Tachibana-san, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have done that in the first place”

**Makoto:** “Don’t worry about it Yamazaki-kun… but, can we talk later, I’m not feeling well”

Makoto’s voice was slowly breaking, he was still sad and ashamed from what happened and Sōsuke knew that very well. He wondered what could he do… what could he say…

**Makoto:** “See you later Yamazaki-kun, Oyasumi…”

Before Makoto hung up Sōsuke suddenly startled him.

**Sōsuke** : “Matte! Tachibana-san, c-c-can I call y-you tomo- tomorrow?” He suddenly lost his cool over the phone and even his expression reddened up. Makoto had no idea of his but he was too sad to even care.

**Makoto:** “Sure Yamazaki-kun, I’ll wait for you call and I’m sorry. I just don’t want to talk right now”

**Sōsuke** : “I understand”

**Makoto:** “Good night”

Makoto hung up before Yamazaki could say anything else. After the call, the big guy closed the lid on his phone and let out a big breath. He couldn’t believe he said that to his friend but he felt the need to do it. Makoto was too great of a guy…

The next morning came quickly after and Sōsuke was looking at his cellphone again, lost in thought and wondering what should he do now. Rin was right beside him and stared in confusion.

**_“Just call him, Sōsuke”_** Rin smiled in that “I know you like him” way.

**_“Urusai Rin”_** He drove his gaze to the opposite corner of his eyes, trying to avoid eye contact with Rin.

Matsuoka took this chance and grabbed Sōsuke’s cellphone and dialed Makoto’s number while laughing. It was ringing while both boys were fighting over the cellphone that Rin tried to get away from Rin. He managed to snatch it back and a loud “MOSHI MOSHI” was heard, the phone was accidentaly put on speaker… Sōsuke quickly turned the speaker off and…

**_“Hai! Tachibana-san! Ohayo-!”_** Rin looked at Sōsuke in a teasing way.

**_“Being courteous now? Makoto must have you crazy”_** He slightly hit Rin with his elbow while trying to keep the conversation with Makoto.

**_“Ohayo-Yamazaki-kun! What’s up?”_ **

Rin suddenly stopped bugging Sōsuke and raised his thumb.

**_“Go for it Sōsuke”_ **

**_“Tachibana-san, I-I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat today…”_ **

A terrible silence stood in the way of those last words Sōsuke let off…


	2. Playing With Fire

**Chapter 2: Playing with Fire**

**_“Tachibana-san, I-I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat today…”_ **

A terrible silence stood in the way of those last words Sōsuke let off…

He didn’t hear a response quickly, his hand slightly trembled and his face was about to distort and lose his cool but he covered every emotion because he didn’t like ANYONE seeing him like that, not even his best friend Rin who was beside him. Just as he’s putting his phone down in shame, totally embarrassed by the act, someone screams at the phone.

**_“Moshiii Moshiiii”_** A child’s voice was heard and Yamazaki quickly took the phone to his ear.

**Makoto: _“Ren! Yamete!”_** He heard Makoto scold his little brother. His gaze changed completely at the set of words:

**Makoto: _“Sorry about that Yamazaki-kun, little brothers are so mischievous! Anyways, I’d love grab a bite! What did you have in mind?”_**

His heart started pounding faster and harder. After that silence earlier he thought he lost it all and he was now thinking of something to say.

**Sōsuke: _“Good! Ehtooo…”_** He nervously replied and looked at Rin desperately seeking an answer. Rin was laughing at Sōsuke who was in a pinch. The redhead went to his friend’s ear and whispered **_“Shrimp!”_** Immediately after that, Sōsuke replied:

**Sōsuke: _“There’s a new place in town, they got all kinds of shrimp. Do you like shrimp?”_**

**Makoto: _“Do I!? It’s my favorite! I’ll call you for lunch time Yamazaki-kun. Got to run! See you later!_**

**Sōsuke:** **_“See you later then Tachibana-san!”_**

He put down the phone and he sighed in relief.

**_“So, Makoto’s got you on the ropes ah? That’s so like you Sōsuke”_** Rin started teasing again

**_“Hahaha, urusai Rin! I just want to apologize for yesterday, it’s the least I can do”_ **

**_“I understand why you’re so taken in, Sōsuke, Makoto is a charming guy but…”_ **

**_“But?”_** Sōsuke lifted his eyebrows, his face already back to his normal serious expression.

**_“You’re playing with fire”_** Rin left the jokes aside and stared at his friend.

**_“What do you mean?”_** Yamazaki replied in a somewhat worried face.

**_“Well, for one you’d have to deal with Makoto’s best friend, Haru”_** He didn’t even finish the sentence correctly when the taller one interrupted.

**_“I already know that…”_** Sōsuke became irritated at the sound of that name but hid it from Rin and instead he shared a joke with him.

**_“Hahaha, I’ll have you take care of that then, since you’re so taken into the guy”_** The big man gave a hearty laugh. Rin blushed to what he said.

**_“Hey, he’s just my swimming rival, that’s it.”_** He couldn’t hide the blush from his friend.

Sōsuke and Rin were very close, they shared most of the stuff but they knew where to draw the line. For example now, he knew Rin liked Haru, and he couldn’t stand that fact but he was friend enough to accept it. He never talked badly of Haru with Rin, not a word about the holding him back stuff or what happened in the tournament relay. He just disliked him… because from his point of view, Nanase was an asshole.

**_“Rin…”_** Yamazaki stared at his friend.

**_“Huh?”_** The redhead turned to meet Sōsuke’s gaze.

**_“Arigatou…”_** He smiled at Rin in gratitude.

**_“Tch, don’t get all soft on me, can’t have you all alone right? I don’t see why you can’t have your shot at Makoto, after all… you’ve always been alone. It’s the first time I see you like this”_ **

Yamazaki looks down, a sad expression could be seen on him. Rin knew a lot about his friend, how he had trouble making friends due to his personality, how he was always alone in school. All this mattered to Rin, he didn’t want Sōsuke feeling lonely and sad again.

**_“Right!”_** He livened up a little and smiled at Rin again with a humble smile.

-Lunch Time!

As planned, Makoto called Sōsuke and they met at the new restaurant for lunch. Yamazaki was the first one to arrive, he was giving Makoto directions on how to get to the new place. He was a bit nervous but he had his cool, he was just going to pay back Tachibana-san’s kindness. Or so he thought…

**_“Yamazaki-kun!”_** The cute, tall man’s voice was heard from the other end of the street. He waved in a happy face.

Sōsuke saw Makoto and he got in a good mood.

**_“Yush! Can’t screw this up!”_** Sōsuke gave himself a little pat on the cheeks and waved back at Tachibana. Yamazaki shows his friend to the place and they both enter. The place had a fresh aroma and seafood drawings in every wall. The theme of the place was very joyful to the eyes; many pictures of sea animals were on display too.

**_“It smells really good in here! Makes my stomach growl hahaha”_** Makoto joked while sharing a closed eyes smile with Sōsuke.

**_“I’m glad then”_** Sōsuke replied.

The waitress leads them to a table with beautiful mosaic tiles.

**_“Ahh look Yamazaki-kun, the table has cute drawings”_** Sōsuke looked at where Makoto was pointing and put up a gentle smile, not being surprised or anything, it just wasn’t his style to be worked up at every little thing.

**_“I think they did a nice job with it”_** He replied in a calm but happy manner.

**_“Ok boys, what will you have?”_** The waitress asked.

**_“Ano… Sumimasen, I’m new to this place and I-”_** Makoto didn’t know what to order but he was quickly saved by Sōsuke.

**_“He’ll have the same thing as me”_** Sōsuke smiled at the handsome man in front of him, it was as if he was trying to let Makoto know he could trust him.

**_“We’ll each have an order of garlic shrimp, with butter please”_** Yamazaki added.

Tachibana could only smile, he was happy that he got to spend some time with a new friend. Not that they weren’t friends before but they didn’t know each other or didn’t have the time to get along well. To this time, Makoto never saw Sōsuke with other eyes, he really liked Haru but the guy could never decide between Rin and Makoto… Besides, Haruka had more chemistry with Rin, even Makoto noticed that, but no one knew Haru better than Tachibana himself. That’s why he had his hopes up… But Haru never gave a clear response, it was kind of selfish trying to have them both at his mercy. Little did Nanase know that it was all going to change...Suddenly, Yamazaki-kun takes him to eat lunch, one of the most handsome and cute guys he’s ever met was actually taking him out to eat. Makoto was somewhat confused on what to think, he told himself he liked Haru but the more time he passed with Yamazaki the stranger he felt. Was he falling in love with some guy he knew in the past and just got to know him a while back? That couldn’t be… he denied it to the last moment, but he wasn’t paying attention to something. It passed quite a while since he’d lost himself in thought and Yamazaki-kun was firmly staring into his eyes, with a smile.

**_“Tachibana-san, did you go to space or something?”_** The man started to laugh quietly in place, making fun of Makoto.

Tachibana saw this and blushed a bit, but he never took his eyes out of Sōsuke’s laughing face. That’s where he knew… he liked Sōsuke… a lot. That sincere look on his face, those droopy eyes that looked that they were going to fall out but that was just how they were shaped. He realized he liked Sōsuke’s physical attributes but he also liked how he was a kind person on the inside, even though he didn’t show it.

**_“Hahaha Gomen! Yamazaki-kun, I have a lot of stuff going on so I just spaced out!”_** Said the humble man in an embarrassed tone.

**_“Iee… don’t worry about that, I’m still surprised you remembered me the other day Tachibana-san”_** Said Sōsuke changing the subject to ease Makoto’s embarrassment.

**_“Hahaha, I should say the same thing about you Yamazaki-kun! I’m honored, really”_** He leaned a bit to the front and nodded with his head to show his gratitude in a humble way.

**_“You know… out of everyone in the group, you were the one I remembered the most, maybe it’s just coincidence haha”_** Sōsuke lowered his gaze a bit, not trying to show it but he was a little embarrassed thinking on what would Makoto say about his earlier statement.

**_“Really? Why is that?”_** Our green eyed beauty was now silent, awaiting an answer to his question.

**_“I think it was because out of everyone you were the most caring one, and I can see you still are”_** Makoto always analyzed everyone carefully, but that didn’t mean Sōsuke wasn’t watching from the sidelines what Tachibana was doing.

**_“Haha, you haven’t changed a bit Tachibana-san!”_** He puts his elbow on the table and drives his chin to his hand, changing to a different position. Makoto blushed a bit, the guy knew at least that much about Makoto yet… the green eyed angel didn’t know anything about Sōsuke and that made him feel bad in some way. Before he could say anything else the waitress came back with their food.

**_“Oh, food’s here Tachibana-san, hope you’re hungry!”_** Sōsuke grinned.

The waitress served their platter and got them some drinks. She also put different sauces to dip the shrimp in. They had marinara, tartar sauce and even ranch dressing. The boys widened their gazes and smiled at each other

**_“Itadakimasu!”_** Both men started eating. Makoto was delighted with the food, shrimp was his favorite after all. At first he was scared because Sōsuke ordered for him but the taste of what he ordered was just amazing.

**_“Yamazaki-kun, this is so tasty!”_** Makoto sounded happy.

**_“I know right!?”_** He added joyfully while grabbing a bite from the shrimp.

**_“I just wanted to thank you Tachibana-san, and to say I’m sorry for what happened at the party. If you hadn’t stopped me then I would have done something stupid”_** He held his hair and scratched his head a bit, the man was blissfully amazed and shy at Makoto.

**_“Iee Yamazaki-kun, I only did what I thought it was correct, I didn’t want anyone getting hurt, including you…”_** Makoto gave a shy and flushed look at Sōsuke. He quickly took a bite so the muscular man in front of him wouldn’t notice that much. They were both a little shy and red but they enjoyed their food and company to the fullest. Even Makoto, who was a little down from what happened, completely livened up. He was slowly drawing that beautiful smile Sōsuke had into his heart…

On another note, and perhaps to the GREATEST of coincidences, Nagisa and Rei were passing by the new place. They were eager to get to Rei-chan’s place so they could cook up some trouble. Even though a little clumsy, Nagisa always took a good glimpse of his surroundings and he managed to see Makoto through the glass of the new restaurant. He immediately turned Rei and said:

“Mite Mite! (Look Look!) It’s Mako-chan and… huh? Sou-kun?” The blond male was astonished by the sight in front of him. He was always the chatty type, everyone on the group was always up to date with the rumors because of Nagisa’s gossiping skills. If anyone knew the latest buzz, it was Nagisa. He stared at Mako-chan, not believing his eyes.

Rei was also startled since they always saw Makoto with Haruka. He fixed his glasses and looked at his blond companion.

**_“Should we tell Haruka-senpai?”_** He asked his chatty boyfriend.

**_“Wait a moment Rei-chan…”_** Nagisa took a closer look, he saw Makoto’s smile. He knew about the problems Haruka, Rin and Makoto shared. And he also knew Makoto was the one being hurt the most, because of his incredible heart.

**_“You know Rei… it’s been a while since I’ve seen Mako-chan smile like that…”_ **

**_“What do you mean?”_** Rei tilted his head in confusion.

**_“Nothing! Let’s just go, you’re in big trouble Rei-chan!”_ **

**_“Ehh!? Why?”_ **

Before Rei could have any chance to retaliate, he got pulled away by Nagisa. They vanished from that place in an instant, it was as if not even Nagisa wanted to interrupt them…

Back at the restaurant the boys were finished with their food and were ready to go. They got up and went to the waitress, she told them the amount they needed to pay and Makoto was ready to give Sōsuke half of that. He took the money out but he felt Sōsuke’s hand blocking him.

**_“It’s fine Tachibana-san, my treat!”_** Makoto looked at Yamazaki with a serious face.

**_“Fine, I’ll let you get this one! But next time I won’t let you take even a single yen out!”_** The tall boy said, blushing a bit but making it sound like a joke. Sōsuke’s face flushed a bit, not because of the paying thing but… did his ears lie to him? Makoto had just said “next time”. He smirked at Makoto.

**_“Hahahah, wakata wakata Tachibana-san”_** Sōsuke’s chest was pounding really fast. For the first time he wasn’t feeling alone, not that he was alone with Rin, but he was his best friend. He never had someone for himself, someone to laugh at other silly things or someone who really cared for him. He fell for Makoto Tachibana and couldn’t deny it. He couldn’t wait for this “next time”

They go out of the restaurant and stand in front of it, quite an awkward scene, no one was talking but Yamazaki quickly broke the silence.

**_“So… What will you do now Tachibana?”_ **

**_“I’ll just head back to my house, my little brothers are probably making everyone crazy in there”_ **

**_“Well… I can’t vouch for them, one of them already got me!”_** A little embarrassment was shown when the remembered the little incident with the phone call.

**_“Ahh, I’m sorry about that hahaha”_** They both shared a very peculiar look, it was like they started to get the idea of feeling something for each other. You know when someone likes you, and it feels even better when they like you back. They both had this feeling but neither of them made a move. It was kind of hard to say goodbye since Makoto’s house and Samezuka’s dorms where on different directions.

**_“Well Yamazaki…”_** He put his hand in his head, trying to look for words but had no luck with it.

**_“Thank you for accompanying me today Tachibana. I’ll look forward to what you said earlier!”_** He gave that smile… that manly smile that made Makoto blush a bit, staring bluntly at him.

**_“Of course! Next time I’ll show you to a good place”_** They were still standing in front of the restaurant, neither of them had taken a step away from each other. Makoto enjoyed the company as much as Yamazaki enjoyed his’. Just as they’re taking the first step, multiple drops of water fall on the boys’ heads.

**_“Huh? Rain?”_** Makoto said curiously, wondering why the rain came. When they entered the restaurant the sky was clear but now it had a grayish color. The little droplets quickly turned into a wild shower and the boys were starting to get soaked. Yamazaki had a dark blue sweater, a teal shirt and some black jeans with his usual red sneakers. Makoto had an orange and green sweater, a white shirt with a cute whale on it and some brownish jeans. He started looking at Sōsuke’s shirt stick to his body from the water it had in it, making his chest pop out and show his amazing toned pectorals. Makoto lost it for a second but quickly added:

**_“Umm… Yamazaki, we should go inside”_** Tachibana added given that Sōsuke wasn’t moving at all.

The boy was looking towards the pouring sky and didn’t say anything back quickly but he responded to Makoto’s statement.

**_“I love the rain”_** He looked back at Makoto with his face soaked to the bone, he held a smile at him. The emerald eyed giant stared at him too, he wasn’t bothered by the rain either, he just didn’t want Sōsuke or himself to catch a cold.

**_“My house is nearby Yamazaki-kun, we can stop by there since Samezuka is like a 20 minute walk from here”_** Makoto didn’t want Sōsuke to go for a twenty minute walk to his dorm when his house was nearby.

Sōsuke nodded with his head and they sprinted towards Makoto’s house. Upon getting there, they sat at the porch to rest up from that little sprint.

***Pant,Pant***

**_“Whew, that was good exercise huh Yamazaki-kun?”_** Makoto was on the floor of his porch, taking his shoes out because they were soaked. Sōsuke nodded in agreement with him, he was a little out of breath too.

Makoto stood up again and went to the door.

**_“Tadaimaaaaa! Okaasan, Otoousan”_** He called at his family but didn’t get a response which was very odd. They would usually welcome him and his little brothers would jump at him. He entered the house and found a note.

_ “Makoto, please tidy up the kitchen, your brothers and your dad are with me grocery shopping, take care honey! I hope you had a great time with your old friend! _

_ Love, Mom _

He read the letter and smiled. He quickly went back to Sōsuke who was sitting in the floor of the porch, legs and arms crossed trying to warm himself.

**_“I’m so sorry Yamazaki-kun. I’ll get you some dry clothes”_** He let Sōsuke inside to the living room, he was awfully quiet. Makoto went to his room and took out a shirt and some shorts as well as a towel for him to dry up.

**_“Here you go Yamazaki-kun! I think they’ll fit you nicely”_** He gave Sōsuke a white shirt with some black short pants along with the towel. To Makoto’s surprise, Sōsuke started taking his shirt off in front of him, as if he wasn’t bothered by it. I mean… they’re part of a swimming team for pete’s sake, they’re used to seeing each other shirtless but it’s not the same! He was taking his clothes off in front of Makoto IN HIS HOUSE WITH NO ONE IN IT but those two. Makoto’s throat was getting dry from the nervousness of seeing that man reveal his wet chest. He took his wet sweater and shirt off and threw them on the floor making a loud “Splat” sound. He was shirtless, his jeans were soaked and you could see his generous bulge and the elastic of his underwear pop up near his V shaped muscles. Makoto was losing it, his face was red as he was watching Sōsuke carefully… He tried to make it seem like he was just standing there waiting but on the inside he was squealing for that body. He finally put on the shirt Makoto gave him, now he had a dry shirt and a wet pack of jeans that stuck to his parts. Sōsuke played his cards well, he used his body to shake Makoto’s willpower. I mean, this man could make even the manliest man doubt his sexuality hahahah. Nevertheless, he started taking his wet black jeans out… Makoto flinched, his heartbeat got stronger and louder. He made it seem like a normal thing since his everyday swimming club activities included getting naked lots of times. He had a very nice blue underwear, to Makoto’s luck or disgrace, it was dry so he didn’t take it off. Makoto could take a glimpse of everything, from his amazing body to his even more amazing bulge that stood in between Sōsuke’s legs. He put on the shorts Tachibana gave him and smiled.

**_“Arigatou, Makoto-san Iee… I-I mean Tachibana-san!”_** He suddenly got ashamed of calling his friend by his first name. Makoto was so nervous but he quickly regained his sanity back, I mean, this is Makoto we’re talking about here, if there’s someone with patience is this guy here.

**_“Don’t worry… Sōsuke-kun!”_** He called Yamazaki by his first name too so he wouldn’t feel bad. They looked at each other again, that goddamn look that could be interpreted in so many ways but they knew what it was.

**_“Sumimasen, I have to tidy up the kitchen Sōsuke-kun. I’ll be right back okay?”_** Makoto went to the kitchen and started washing some leftovers, he still had his clothes all wet, he was going to wash everything and then change up. Before he finished the dishes, he heard Sōsuke steps towards the kitchen.

**_“Can I help?”_** Those teal colored eyes didn’t lie… The handsome man made his appearance beside Makoto and asked if he could wash the dishes for him.

**_“You should go get changed Makoto-san, I’m already dry so it’s fine”_** Dry? DRY? Makoto thought about what Sōsuke said and looked at himself all wet up, even in parts he shouldn’t talk about.

**_“I can’t let you do my chores!”_ **

**_“Try me”_** He smiled at that handsome man, grabbing the dishes he had on his hand and putting them back on the sink,

**_“Please…”_** Sōsuke said with an assuring smile. Makoto couldn’t just say no to that face.

**_“Haha, you’re something else Sōsuke-kun”_** He went to his room to change but while he’s looking for the clothes to put on, he had an idea… he wanted to make Sōsuke feel the same thing he felt when he took his clothes off. This was a fun way to tease Yamazaki and at the same time Makoto would make sure Sōsuke likes him back. He smiled with a mischievous look in his eyes. He went to the kitchen only to see Sōsuke be almost done with the dishes.

**_“Thank you Sōsuke-kun”_** When Sōsuke turned around to say it was no problem, Makoto took off his shirt. Sōsuke was mesmerized, that toned chest and that V-shaped entrance took him by surprise. Makoto kept talking to him like nothing was happening.

**_“Today was fun huh?”_** He started taking his pants off now.

**_“S-Sure w-was”_** Sōsuke stumbled up a bit on his words, he was the one blushing now.

Makoto turned on his back and stretched his back muscles while putting his pants. His black underwear made Sōsuke a bit shaky.

**_“Ahh it feels nice to be in dry clothes again”_** He smiled at Sōsuke teasingly.

Yamazaki was still a little bit stirred from watching Makoto take off his clothes, even though it was really fast for him. He got a little bit steamy on the inside but didn’t want Makoto finding out. Even if he liked Makoto’s physical attributes he was still happy with Makoto’s gentle way of being. He’d wish he could do something else instead of trying to win Makoto using his body.

**_“Sōsuke-kun, are you thirsty?”_** He poured some water in a glass.

**_“Yeah, a bit”_** He gulped down the water Makoto gave him and left about half of the glass.

**_“I’m good, thank you Makoto-san”_** He put the glass down and Makoto took it. He drank the remaining water while looking at Sōsuke. The teal eyed giant widened his gaze… Makoto was drinking from the same angle he did earlier.

**_“Is something wrong?”_** Tachibana curiously asked, not knowing what Sōsuke’s face was for.

**_“Nandemonai!”_** He flushed a bit and that’s when he knew what he wanted.

He stood up from the chair and armed up with confidence.

**_“Makoto, I like you… a lot”_** He looked at Makoto, his face redder than before. Makoto was left speechless.

**_“Sōsuke-kun… I-”_** Before he could say anything back, his nose and Yamazaki’s were touching, lips almost touching but Sōsuke stopped before stealing the kiss. Makoto didn’t move back… he looked at Sōsuke and they shared that same look from before. He could feel Yamazaki’s warmth, he could feel his nervousness, his heart beating out of control. Makoto knew then that what he was feeling for Sōsuke, Sōsuke was feeling it as well.

**_“You have beautiful eyes, Sōsuke”_** Makoto slowly drove his lips towards Yamazaki’s and they sealed a kiss for the first time. Their eyes closed and transported into a world of feelings. Makoto took his hand and placed it in Yamazaki’s cheek, getting a feel of how smooth it was. Sōsuke caressed Makoto’s olive colored hair with his fingertips while those lips asked for more. It was a cute first kiss, but just as their lips were going to separate, Makoto’s tongue presses against Yamazaki’s mouth, demanding entrance and Sōsuke didn’t deny it. Even though it was a hotter kiss, they were so kindly embraced with each other, as if everything they needed was to be with each other, to be loved… Their bodies were steaming out and Sōsuke grabbed Makoto by the waist and leaned him on a wall, both men being smashed into each other, when suddenly…

 

***Doorbell***

Yamazaki reacted immediately, getting his body away from Makoto.

**_“I-I’m sorry… I don’t know what came over me Makoto…”_** He was apologizing for his behavior, which was partly Makoto’s fault for giving him a sweeter kiss haha…

Makoto smiled in nervousness.

**_“Don’t worry Sōsuke… I-I really like you too… Sit down at the table, my parents are here”_** Makoto quickly went to the door and a greeted his parents, also helping them with the groceries.

**_“Ahh so you’re Yamazaki-kun!? Makoto told us about you, we didn’t know you were friends a long time ago!”_** Makoto’s mother greeted Sōsuke and they quickly sat down, the Tachibana family was very kind. The mother took out the food they had bought and took some more out of the fridge. They started setting up the table and Sōsuke quickly stood up and looked at Makoto with nervous eyes, not knowing what to do in the situation.

**_“It’s alright”_** Makoto said in a low tone to calm Sōsuke down.

But as he was calming down a small figure entered the door. Ocean blue eyes and a face that could kill you if it had a weapon.

“Oh it’s you Haru-chan!” Makoto’s mother was happy to see him. Makoto immediately looked at Haru who was looking in surprise at Sōsuke.

“Haru-chan!” Makoto was nervous now, Haru was probably going to ask him about Sōsuke and boy… did he had a story.

Sōsuke had his serious stare at Haruka, he felt his blood boil for a moment. He stood beside Makoto like a guard dog, protecting his dear one. Nanase and Sōsuke exchanged looks, and the tension was brought up.

Before anyone could say something, Makoto’s mother took a chance.

**_“Why don’t you both join us for dinner!?”_** She really had no idea what was happening.

Nanase takes a chair and sits down in a somewhat aggressive manner and says:

 

**_“I’d love to…”_ **


	3. Selfish Desires

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCrKncOpE7Q> (The music marker is at the end of the first paragraph). Play the video as soon as you read the music marker.

 

**Chapter 3: Selfish Desires**

**_“Why don’t you both join us for dinner!?”_** Makoto’s mom had no idea what was happening.

Nanase takes a chair and sits down in a somewhat aggressive manner and says:

 

**_“I’d love to…”_ **

Haru arrogantly looks at Sōsuke, giving that “what are you doing here, asshole?” look. Sōsuke smiled at Haru, without saying a thing; he was just happy about what just happened with Makoto a while back. He touched his lips and looked at Haruka with a teasing smile, he then shifted his gaze at Makoto, as if trying to let him know… what they did just moments ago. The ocean eyed boy flinched for a moment, but Sōsuke could only smile in satisfaction while he himself remembered how Makoto gave his lips a taste of heaven. Yamazaki was smart enough to see that Nanase was always close by when matters involved Rin and Makoto, as if he wanted them both for himself. He was fucking tired of Nanase’s selfishness. Sōsuke had already fallen for Makoto, and he wasn’t going to let some water freak take him away, even if they were best friends. The teal eyed giant could barely hold himself to crush the fool in front of him for making Makoto feel bad. They were both at the table with the Tachibana family, looking at each other. And so the dinner begins…

**_-Music on!_ **

**_“Haru, could you pass me the salt?”_** Makoto asked courteously.

**_“Allow me, Tachibana-kun”_** Sōsuke smiled back at Tachibana.

Haru took his chopsticks and hit him in the wrist.

**“SHTACK”**

**_“He asked me to do it, mind your own”_** Haru said, directing his gaze at Sōsuke and then shifting to Makoto to give him the salt.

**_“Ehtoo… guys?”_** Makoto saw them both glancing at each other, the dark aura of hate emanating from their eyes.

Makoto tenderly closed his eyes in nervousness.

**_“Do that again pretty boy and I’ll smash your head against the table”_** Yamazaki said angrily at Haruka’s actions.

**_“I’d like to see you try”_** Haru took a bite.

The salt container came flying from Sōsuke’s side of the table, aimed at Haru.

The boy shifted to the side and took another bite.

**_“Is that how you behave at the table Sōsuke?”_** Haru said in a bitchy manner.

**_“Oh my, what a lively bunch dear! Mako-chan, your friends are something else aren’t they?”_** Makoto’s mom said in ignorance, thinking it was child’s play.

Yamazaki smiled at Haru, again touching his lips.

**_“I’m so happy today Tachibana-kun, that lunch we had was delicious, but your mother’s cooking is another thing!”_ **

**_“Oh my, thank you Yamazaki-kun!”_** Makoto’s mother was smiling with Sōsuke, making Haru steam out in jealousy.

Haru flinched and threw his chopsticks at Sōsuke.

Sōsuke dodged them and laughed.

**_“Can’t have them all can we Nanase?”_** Sōsuke teased the boy.

**_“Get away from Makoto, I won’t say it again”_** Haru said in an angry but calmed face.

**_“I hope you have the muscle to support that”_** Yamazaki added.

**_“I’ll crush you”_ **

**_“That’s my line Nanase, good luck…”_ **

The boys were about to have a go at it in front of everyone in the family but Makoto’s words kept resonating in Haru’s head.

**_“Haru?”_ **

**_“Haru…?”_** All of a sudden, we’re back at the table.

**_“Haru, are you going to pass me the salt or not? You’ve been there a while”_** Makoto said in confusion, looking at Haru holding the salt container.

**_-Back to reality!_** (End of music)

**_“Yeah…”_** He passed the salt over to Makoto and the charming boy tenderly looked at his best friend. Nanase was still a little disturbed from the little scene he put up in his head.

Despite everything Haru imagined, the dinner went on smoothly, with one exception…

**_“Tachibana-san, want to go swimming after this?”_** Haru looked at that damned Sōsuke, why was he so into Makoto all of a sudden?

**_“Huh? I would love to go swimming but there aren’t any pools open at night, are they?”_** Makoto held his chin up, staring upwards trying to think harder.

**_“We can go to Samezuka’s indoor pool”_** Yamazaki exclaimed in his usual laid back but manly tone.

**_“Ehh!? Really?”_** Makoto’s eyes shined a bit, but something was off.

At this moment, Ren and Ran started throwing a tantrum.

**_“But we want to go with Onii-chan!”_** They were so eager to play with Makoto since that’s what they usually did when he got home. Well… it was considered fun for them but all they do is cling onto Makoto and make him carry them all over the house while they scream and laugh. Even knowing that, Makoto never said no to his little brothers, but something was holding him off. He was…kind of shy about what happened earlier but he was happy. I mean, he just kissed Sōsuke and it wasn’t like he didn’t want to, but he was feeling something he had never felt before. He was yearning for another kiss from that man, even if he didn’t believe it himself. He felt better than any of the moments he spent trying to please Haru’s selfish desires. He stood up from his chair, already done with his dinner, and hugged his brothers.

**_“I’ll be back to play with you guys, alright?”_** He smiled at them, that smile that can brighten up the sky and the little rascals immediately calmed down.

Sōsuke was watching that smile and he blushed a bit while Haru clenched his teeth in anger and jealousy. Of course, on the outside it was his usual not caring expression.

**_“I’m so glad you have a new friend Mako-chan, he seems really friendly. Please get along nicely with Mako-chan, Yamazaki-kun”_ **

**_“Hai… Thanks for the food also, it was delicious”_** He nodded in respect to Tachibana’s mother and smiled back at Makoto.

**_“Oh it’s nothing special, just enough to keep your energies up!”_ **

**_“Ah Haru-chan, why don’t you join them in the swimming pool too?”_** Makoto’s mother asked in a nice tone.

**_“I only swim freestyle”_** Was all he could say.

**_“Yamazaki-kun, can Haru come too?”_** Makoto asked with a somewhat low voice, he knew Sōsuke didn’t like being around Haru.

**_“Yeah, he can come too”_** As much as he hated Nanase, it was Makoto who was asking him. Even Sōsuke stuttered when Makoto asked this. Despite that tough guy personality on the outside, he hates seeing people he cares about sad or troubled. Supporting that, Makoto was slowly crawling to the innermost place in his heart. He couldn’t just say no to him… but he had a trick up his sleeve. He quickly took his cellphone out and sent a text.

**_“Well, we can head out whenever you guys are ready”_** His beautiful teal eyes turned to Makoto’s face, like letting him know that he was the only one he would wait for. Our clumsy green eyed angel was blushing at his sight.

**_“Better hurry Haru!”_** Makoto took his things in a gym bag, making sure he had a spare set of clothes in case of any problems.

**_“Ittekimasu (I’m off)”_** The boy shouted to his family.

**_“Ki o tsukete dear (Take care)”_** His mother replied while his dad rose up and went to the kitchen to help with the dishes. He stopped for a moment and smiled at his eldest son. Meanwhile, the beautiful olive haired mom held a smile up, well… we now know where Makoto got his looks from! She gracefully smiled at her son and tilted her head a little to the side.

**_“Come back soon Makoto!”_ **

**_“Hai!”_** He was already at the door with Yamazaki who was standing a little too close to him but he paid no mind to it. Haru was outside, it was obvious he didn’t want to socialize with Sōsuke after seeing him in Makoto’s house.

The two remaining boys went out the door and met at the stairs in front of Makoto’s house.

**_“Let’s go”_** Yamazaki bluntly said, his voice and tone had changed significantly.

**_“Chotto, Yamazaki-kun, you forgot your wet clothes. We’ll wait for you here, I placed them in the back so they would get a little sun before you got them back”_ **

**_“Alright, I’ll be a minute then”_ **

Yamazaki ran over to the house to search for his clothes.

Meanwhile, Haru and Makoto were looking at each other in complete seriousness.

-

**_“Why is he here, Makoto?”_** Haru went right to the gist of the problem.

**_“He invited me to lunch today and when we were turning back the rain caught us so I invited him over and… you know the rest”_ **

**_“You had lunch with him!?”_** Haru was a little shocked.

**_“Yeah, what of it?”_** Makoto got a little sad hearing Haru in that rough tone.

**_“Don’t you like me?”_** Haru arrogantly asked.

Makoto couldn’t believe his ears, Haru’s selfishness had taken another step. Why was he so mad that he went to have lunch with Sōsuke? Not that he knew they kissed but, why was so imperative when it came to who Makoto befriended? Makoto suddenly sparked up and revealed the truth in his heart.

**_“I don’t want to share someone I love”_** Makoto’s eyes watered a bit as if all of his valor was shouted in those words. Tachibana isn’t the one to convey his feelings, instead he makes sure everyone is okay and good, not caring if he ends up in a mess.

**_“What do you mean?”_** Nanase angrily replied.

**_“Rin…”_** Makoto slightly mentioned his name and Haru spiked in anger.

**_“You’re making this about Rin now? You’re my best friend Makoto, what’s wrong with having us for ourselves? Rin, you and me?”_ **

**_“…Selfish…”_** Was the only thing Makoto thought while Haru spat those words. His eyes got greener, his eyelids were filled and ready to burst out but a voice sounded from the door.

**_“Makoto-san! We’re ready to go!”_** Makoto turned around and saw Sōsuke. That voice… It reminded him of moments ago when they shared a kiss and his sadness was instantly lifted.

**_“Ahh! That’s good Sōsuke-kun!”_** The emerald eyed boy smiled happily.

Haru and Makoto’s conversation was cut up by Sōsuke but Haru was still harassing Makoto with his sight.

And so they headed for Samezuka’s indoor pool. The road was mainly silent because Sōsuke wasn’t really the talkative guy… and he didn’t want to talk to Makoto with Nanase being present. He just shared a smirk with Makoto every now and then and quickly stared up front. Sōsuke was constantly looking at his cellphone as if waiting for something. All of a sudden his cellphone vibrates and he opens it up.

**Rin** : “ _Wakata (I got it), you owe me now_ ”

He smiled in his cocky way and closed the lid of his phone.

They arrived at the school’s indoor pool. Haru didn’t even hesitate to get undressed and jump on the pool. Makoto placed his clothes on the poolside and looked at Yamazaki, who was in the corner of the huge room. He tilted his head towards the exit of the room as if inviting Makoto to come to him. Before Makoto could move, a loud voice was heard.

**_“Oi! Haru!”_** It was Rin, already in his swimsuit and all.

Haru looked at him and his semblance changed, seems like he was excited to see him after all. Makoto looked at them and a somewhat sad expression was drawn into his face.

**_“Race me”_** Rin said in a cocky fashion.

Haru didn’t say anything back, instead he put on his goggles and waited at the starting place.

It was like Makoto completely vanished to him. Tachibana got sad and went through the exit door.

**_“Are you alright Makoto-san?”_** Yamazaki came with a cherry soda.

Makoto looked at him and, in one of those weird moments you just tell someone how you feel, explained the situation to Sōsuke.

**_“It’s hard to love someone who doesn’t love you back…”_** Makoto raised his eyes and gazed at Yamazaki, who had a serious expression, catching every word Makoto said.

Sōsuke shrugs his shoulders, looking at Rin through the window of the door.

**_“That happens…”_** He sat beside Makoto.

**_“You just have to know who you deem important to you”_** He sipped a bit of the soda.

Makoto kept staring at those beautiful eyes he met earlier.

**_“Sōsuke-kun, did you…?”_** Makoto seemed to understand the situation, of course… it was so similar to his’ that it would be unforgivable not to comprehend Sōsuke.

**_“Yeah…”_** He smiled back at Makoto, completely understanding his lack of words.

**_“I moved on…”_** He brought the can of soda to his face but stopped for a moment.

**_“Do you want half Makoto?”_** Sōsuke extended his hand over to his friend. Makoto took the can and drank what was left of it.

**_“I never knew, Sōsuke…”_** All formalities down, they were calling each other by their first names. They had more in common than what they thought and that’s why they quickly became close.

**_“It’s alright now, don’t worry about it”_** He looked at Makoto again with those eyes, he was kind of blushing too. That muscular body, that serious face, those tight black pants Makoto gave him earlier were all starting to round up in Tachibana’s head again.

**_“So…Did you like the new place?”_** Sōsuke scratched his head a bit while looking at the floor.

That little talk Makoto had with Sōsuke really helped him. He now understood why he felt like that around Sōsuke when so little time had passed. He wasn’t confused… His heart was actually telling him who he yearned for…

**_“I loved it…”_** Makoto eagerly said, changing his expression to a more loving one. His eyes were centered on Sōsuke’s and again… they started getting closer but this time Makoto stopped halfway, still gazing at those tourmaline gems Yamazaki had for eyes.

**_“I-I like you a lot Makoto”_** The boy held his position, trying to respect Makoto’s space.

**_“You know… I got really nervous when you asked me out”_** He started laughing a bit.

**_“Really? Why?”_** Sōsuke was smiling too.

**_“I don’t know! Hahaha I was just… happy that you did it”_** He replied, placing his hand closer to Sōsuke’s

**_“I see… When I saw you at the grocery store I was mesmerized, I didn’t even know what to say until Rin came and saved me from losing myself in those eyes”_ **

**_“Hahaha stop it Sōsuke, I’m not that great”_** Tachibana said, blushing a bit and slightly pushing Sōsuke’s shoulder back

**_“I think you are”_** Yamazaki brought his hand on top of Makoto’s and their noses touched. Their eyes were closed and before they knew it, Makoto had Sōsuke held by the hair and Sōsuke had him by his cheeks Sōsuke gave him the kiss this time and they both felt that amazing feeling aura again.

Their lips separated and only silence embraced them.

Makoto made the next move after that, he tightly hugged Yamazaki…

**_“Thank you…”_** The tall olive-haired boy said while holding his head down.

Yamazaki brought his hand to Makoto’s chin and lifted him to meet his gaze.

**_“You have nothing to thank me for… In fact, I should be the one thanking you, Makoto. You’ve made me fall in love with you. You’ve made me want to be with someone, to care for someone else other than me. That person is you… I know we just met recently, but believe me…I want to know everything I can about you”_ **

Makoto was speechless, his heart kept pounding faster and faster. They were embraced in their arms, Sōsuke was caressing Makoto’s olive locks of hair and the emerald eyed man had his head leaned on Yamazaki’s shoulders. It was like all the shyness melted away. They were really giving themselves a chance for a change.

They were sitting in a corner outside the gym’s swimming pool in Samezuka. Sōsuke stood up and helped Makoto stand. Sōsuke grabbed Tachibana by the hand, face red from the sudden moment.

**_“Come with me Makoto, I want to show you something”_** He led him outside of the school into the night sky. He went through some bushes in a fast pace, they were both laughing.

**_“Hahaha Sōsuke why are you in such a hurry now?”_** He said matching his pace, holding hands and laughing. They reached a circled spot with trees, it was like a garden. Sōsuke looked at Makoto and pushed him into the grass, he fell on his back and his eyes finally understood why he was in such a hurry. Sōsuke threw himself at Makoto’s side and held his hand.

**_“Look”_** He pointed at the sky but Makoto was already hypnotized by the beauty. The sky was filled with stars, this was a part of the school with little illumination and you could appreciate the beautiful display.

**_“Hahah so that’s why you were in such a hurry”_** He looked to the side, feeling the grass in his arms, his fingertips sharing a space with Sōsuke’s and that gorgeous man looking at him too. His body reacted almost immediately. He started kissing Sōsuke, who was a little surprised at Makoto’s sudden jump.

**_“Makoto”_** They were rolling in the grass kissing each other and laughing, but things got out of hand quickly. Two men alone in the school park? Not a good idea. Sōsuke’s body answered to Makoto’s actions… He had, a little or should I say, a BIG problem throbbing from inside his pants. Makoto was no stranger to this either, he was fired up and ready to go. Sōsuke noticed that Makoto felt that hardness since at that last turn in the grass Makoto ended up on top of Sōsuke.

**_“I-I’m sorry about that”_** He said in an embarrassed tone, cheeks flushed out in the serenity of the moment.

**_“Iee… don’t worry about that”_** He kissed him again… as if looking for Sōsuke to lose control of himself.

**_“Makoto…”_** Sōsuke started breathing heavily as their lips went apart again and again, they started biting their lips every now and then too.

**_“Sōsuke…”_** Makoto felt a big grip on his lower waist. Sōsuke had him grabbed nicely, he put on a shy face at first since it was the first time he touched Makoto.

**_“Agh…”_** Makoto slightly flinched but he let Sōsuke do as he pleased after all, he wasn’t doing anything Makoto didn’t want him to do.

Sōsuke’s urges were skyrocketing, that face Makoto made, those muscular big arms and that big man on top of him was driving him crazy. He leaned his torso up and met Tachibana’s chest, he hugged him, he could feel Makoto’s lower waist grazing his chest. This only made it worse…

He couldn’t hold himself back and let go of Makoto’s body, grabbed his hand and led him into the boy’s dorms.

**_“Sōsuke, what are you doing?”_ **

**_“Shhh… Let’s go”_** He kissed his lips to keep the moment going and opened the door to his room in Samezuka. It was a tidy and clean room with a bunk bed. He quickly closed the door to the room and locked it.

They started kissing again, he had Makoto leaned on the wall, enclosed by those muscular arms. The heavy breathing, the constant low surges of breath coming out in a quick pace were heating the boys up. Sōsuke went to Makoto’s neck and nibbled him bit by bit. Makoto grabbed Sōsuke by his waist and pulled him towards that big body of his. Sōsuke could get a feel of every part of Makoto’s body, the same could be said about Makoto. They were so lost into each other and Sōsuke wasn’t holding back either. Tachibana pushed Sōsuke back in a somewhat rough manner and smashed him in the opposite wall, he let out a slight moan. He had never met someone who would be so rough with him, Makoto was showing his true colors.

**_“Mako…”_** His breath was failing him as Makoto got his hands under Sōsuke’s shirt and got a feel of his chest, he was squeezing his muscles up to his nipples while kissing him vigorously. Their tongues shared a very hot kiss, and all the touching down below was steadily increasing the stirred level of the two men.

Makoto went even further, he unzipped Sōsuke’s pants being careful not to harm that huge bulge that was in the way. He got a feel of Sōsuke’s manhood making a pattern in his clothing. He widened his eyes and wet his lips at that sight. He managed to get his pants down, revealing Sōsuke’s white and light blue striped underwear. That massive cock was almost out of the underwear too, but as Makoto was going to take it out, Yamazaki held his hand from doing it.

**_“Heh…”_** He didn’t say anything, but he quickly stopped Makoto and unzipped his partner’s pants instead. Oh boy… when he saw what Makoto had beneath his pants, he grabbed it immediately through the underwear. Makoto blushed a bit, every man’s fear is that your partner, upon seeing what you have down below, doesn’t like it. Makoto was kind of worried about what Sōsuke thought about his manhood.

**_“Damn Makoto…”_** He grabbed it in a harder manner and pulled Makoto’s black underwear down in a flash, finally grasping it in his hands. Makoto’s pride and joy was being held into that man’s hands. Makoto closed his eyes in pleasure.

**_“It’s beautiful…”_** He gave a stirred look at Makoto, he kneeled down at his feet and looked up at him. Sōsuke had a tender look, he wanted to take Makoto to someplace far… far… away.

**_“Agh”_ **

Makoto felt a warm and slippery sensation slowly going through his shaft all the way to his glans. In a quick move, and you could say out of instinct, Makoto led his hands to Sōsuke’s hair and grabbed it as the knelt boy unceasingly sucked Makoto.

Sōsuke used his hands to give his man more pleasure, each time he went further onto Makoto’s member his hair got pulled and he loved it when it got rough like that. In a forceful manner Makoto pulled Sōsuke out of his dick and led him up to his mouth, kissing him deliberately as he pleased. Sōsuke’s lips were filled with dribble that Makoto took care of nicely. He took the initiative and pushed Yamazaki in the lower bunk bed. They didn’t know their roles yet but whatever gives, they were having one of the best moments of their lives.

He anxiously pulled Sōsuke’s underwear down and finally saw it. Sōsuke’s face got red all of a sudden, no one ever saw him naked, not even his best friend. He always made sure to change when no one was looking.

**_“You’re one to talk Sou-chan… what a generous portion of heaven you have in there”_** Makoto smiled teasingly at Sōsuke.

The man couldn’t help but look to the side in embarrassment to Makoto’s words.

**_“I-Is that so?”_** But before he could say anything else his lower body quaked in pleasure. Makoto didn’t lose time and took it all in the mouth. The silent man, the laid back manly swimmer was now biting his tongue and barely holding out his moans when Makoto was the one getting drunk on his assets.

**_“M-Mako… Agh…. Ughh…”_** For a guy who didn’t say much, he sure was expressive in bed. He was squeezing the bed sheets as Makoto slowly licked that handsome member he had. Tachibana took it out of his mouth and went to his chest, licking his nipples and biting his pectoral muscles.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he wasn’t sure what Makoto liked but he dared his heart…

**_“Makoto…”_** His breath going all out of control.

**_“Nani…?”_** The boy said in a sweet tone, his lips wet with Sōsuke drips.

**_“Break me…”_** He had a serious but clearly aroused face, his face was also red as he opened a drawer in his room with some lotion. The bottle of lotion was brand new, he threw it to Makoto and looked at him with tender eyes.

**_“Sōsuke…”_** Makoto understood that very well, he opened the bottle and carefully used his fingers to apply the lotion to Sōsuke. Yamazaki felt those big fingers slowly enter his rear walls… he couldn’t help but moan because Makoto was doing it with such carefulness, there was no pain. It was as if Makoto was the most caring person in the world. He was rough before but now, he was being careful with his king. After applying lotion to Sōsuke, he pressed the bottle and engulfed his member in lotion.

They shared that look again, it was like they knew how to treat themselves already. Is this what’s called being a soulmate? Nothing was wrong, they had no issues at all. Makoto got Yamazaki’s legs rolled up in his waist and slowly entered him. Their earlier little game of pleasure really helped Yamazaki loosen up. Still…

**_“M-Makoto…”_** His face clearly displayed pain, and Makoto was worried.

**_“Maybe we shouldn’t do it”_** Tachibana said caringly.

**_“No… try it again”_** Sōsuke pushed Makoto onto the bed and got on top of him. He slowly sat in Makoto’s lap, taking it in slowly.

**_“Agh…”_** His muscular legs were a bit shaken but it felt nice in this position. He started going up and down and Makoto closed his eyes, biting his lips.

**_“You’re so warm…”_** He told Sōsuke in a soft moan.

This only made Yamazaki’s urges to please Makoto get on the next level. He managed to get Makoto on the edge of the bed, he was jumping up and down, and the feel of Makoto’s shaft slowly stretching him was making him scream a bit. The olive haired boy quieted the other’s screams with a kiss. He stood up from the bed with Yamazaki in the air still, legs intertwined with Makoto’s body for stillness and he rammed him in the bed. Makoto was on top of him now, pushing and pushing against the bed. They were both engulfed in sweat, Makoto saw that face Yamazaki had, it made him want be broken into pieces by that man. That’s exactly why he stopped…

Both gasping for air, Makoto took his dick out of Sōsuke, who was confused by the rough act.

**_“Need more lotion?”_** Sōsuke asked in response to Makoto’s actions.

**_“Yeah…”_** He took the lotion and threw it in Sōsuke’s chest. He started kissing him after that, groping his partner’s member.

*kiss* *pants*

Yamazaki almost broke the lid on the lotion and engulfed his manhood in it. He took some more on his index and middle finger and slowly entered them on Makoto’s rear. He wasn’t as careful as Makoto but it wasn’t because he didn’t want to… they were in another stage were aggressiveness was taking the best out of them. Still, Makoto didn’t mind, he loved the roughness, he hated always being the rough one. Yamazaki was one hell of a stormy guy himself, he held Makoto’s legs with his shoulders and entered him in a slow but rough manner.

Makoto was so stirred that he didn’t feel any pain or then again, the adrenaline wouldn’t let him feel any of it. He just felt how that 7-incher pierced him all the way and touched his innermost sensitive spots. They were both screaming out of control. Yamazaki took his fingers and stuffed them into Makotos mouth to shut him up while he himself bit his tongue to keep quiet. His thrusts were getting out of control, he took Makoto’s legs down and drove himself to kiss him while ramming him vigorously.

**_“Mako… Mako…”_ **

**_“Unh…”_ **

They knew from the sounds they made that climax was ready and near.

Yamazaki saw Makoto’s face start to strain, his muscles jammed down as if exerting an incredible force. Makoto was jerking himself to Sōsuke’rhythm but couldn’t hold any longer and started screaming but Sōsuke’s fingers wouldn’t let him so he bit them as he blew up his seeds in Sōsuke’s chest. At the instant Makoto came, Sōsuke came immediately too, his body couldn’t resist that face he made, and the heat of the moment was perfect too. He fell on Makoto’s chest, both full of semen, he carefully took it out and gasped for air, right beside Makoto.

**_*gasp* *gasp*_ **

They were hugging themselves, softly kissing their lips. Yamazaki caressed those wet from sweat olive locks of hair while gazing at him.

**_“Some crazy night…”_** Makoto said charmingly.

**_“Yeah…”_** He smiled right back at Makoto as he kissed him.

**_“I don’t mind that at all”_** Sōsuke said with a teasing smirk.

**_“Hahahah, me neither”_** He blushed when he said this.

**_“Oi… Makoto, want to stay the night?”_ **

**_“Huh? But isn’t Rin…?”_** Makoto was a little worried.

**_“No…”_** He assured him.

**_“Ahh, I see, so that means Haru-chan also…”_** Makoto seemed to understand now.

**_“Yes…”_** Yamazaki asked Rin to get Haru away from Makoto. Not that he knew THIS was going to happen, but he knew he wouldn’t get to know Makoto better with that hateful spike at his side. He was glad at everything that happened, he would even be happy none of this happened because for the first time in a while he felt special to someone. Makoto was also happy, he didn’t want to leave Sōsuke’s side, and they were even holding hands in bed. They went into the shower and shared a nice bath together. Sōsuke cleaned Makoto and viceversa.

Meanwhile… at the gym’s poolside

**_“Uhn… Haru…”_** The redhead was ready to come any moment now. Haru was fully naked, lights out in the gym’s locker room. Haru moaned as the shark boy nailed him against the lockers. He bit his neck while giving fast thrusts that made Haru splash the locker in front of him. Rin screamed his head off too and came inside Haru.

After they were done Rin asked Haru to stay over at Haru’s house and he agreed. They both left the school very late at night.

**_“That Sōsuke… heh…”_** Rin thought as he walked with Haru.

Makoto stayed over with Sōsuke, both sleeping soundly already, with their bodies touching from the side. Haru cooked a late night snack for Rin and they sat to talk in the living room. He didn’t even miss Makoto, Rin caught all of his attention, but when they were done with the sex and were talking in the living room, he asked for him.

**_“Isn’t Makoto coming back?”_ **

**_“I don’t know Haru, Sōsuke’s pretty much in love with the guy”_ **

**_“Tch… Why do you even hang out with him? He just wants Makoto for himself”_ **

**_“Is that a bad thing?”_** Rin looked at Haru.

**_“Loving someone does that Haru”_ **

He didn’t respond to Rin’s statement.

**_“Don’t you love me?”_** Rin teasingly asked.

**_“Of course I do…”_** He wandered in his mind, for some reason he missed Makoto now.

Yes, it was a wonderful night for these four boys, who were steadily finding out who they were, and who they were for in the case of Makoto.

Samezuka’s practice started and the captain was late to get there. Sōsuke wasn’t even up, he was soundly sleeping with that angel beside him. One of the boys, Momotarou, when to the lockers to get his stuff and screamed at his friends in the swimming club.

 

“Hey! What’s the big idea of pouring glue into my locker?”

 

Oh dear…


	4. Patching Up the Heart

**Chapter 4: Patching up the Heart**

“Hey! What’s the big idea of pouring glue into my locker?”

 

Oh dear…

 

A week went by in a flash. Makoto and Sōsuke kept seeing more of each other despite being somewhat apart, speaking of distance of course. They finally started to REALLY get to know each other. It wasn’t like Sōsuke was oblivious to the obvious things like Makoto’s feelings towards Nanase but he was finally getting a glimpse of Makoto’s personality. How he could sometimes be a scaredy cat, but whenever things got rough you could really rely on him. How Makoto always made sure everyone was ok, not even caring about what he wanted to do. Sōsuke fell in love… and boyyyy did he fall hard for this boy… They went all sort of places together in that short week.

Makoto was in his bed, thinking on the events from the past week. He was smiling to himself as his memory reproduced all that he went through in the week.

**_“Makoto! Want to go to the amusement park?”_** Sosuke childishly said, he had a smile and was making a pouty face to convince Makoto who was clearly afraid of the fast rides.

He blushed a bit, they went to the amusement park in town, even though he clearly told him he wasn’t going on any of the big rides.

**_“I promise it’ll be fun”_** He always said that with a charming tone, a smile on his face and a kiss for Makoto’s hand. They shared cotton candy and of course… some fried shrimp!

It was like Yamazaki was a different person with Makoto. He was the captain’s right hand man in Samezuka but… whenever he was with Makoto he was his true self. In other words, he didn’t want to hide any of his feelings from Makoto and partly… that’s why Tachibana was so into him. He didn’t hide any of his feelings, contrary to… well… you know.

-Coming back to when Yamazaki started asking him out-

**_“Sosuke-kun, I would just get in the way of your fun”_** Makoto was still shy despite the things that happened. He made a sad face, Sōsuke seemed so excited to go to the amusement park.

Sōsuke asked this when they were in a joint practice with Iwatobi, they were alone in the locker room. Yamazaki put a towel on his back, coursing through his neck and chest; he smiled at Makoto.

**_“You know… It won’t even be fun if you’re not there”_** He dried up his hair and it made it a little puffy. Makoto stared… a smile slowly forged in his face, as if he was finally being convinced.

**_“Hahaha, wakata wakata, I’ll go”_** He could hear Sōsuke’s voice livening up.

**_“Yes!”_** Yamazaki expressed, finally convincing Makoto.

**_“One more thing Makoto”_** He turned his gaze to the side, looking sharply but tenderly at that gorgeus man beside him.

**_“Nani?”_** Makoto tilted his head.

**_“You can just call me Sōsuke you know? No need for formalities”_** His serious but cute look turned into a flirty smile. They weren’t officially anything… what happened in Samezuka well… kinda just… happened. They still respected each other like they should. Still, Yamazaki CLEARLY displayed affection towards Makoto. That moment, when you’re getting to know someone, but you already know he likes you back, heck, you’ve been in bed with that person but your heart quivers whenever he’s near. They never expected this to happen but they were glad…

Again our green eyed angel squirmed in bed thanks to all these memories… he remembered when he got on a roller coaster with Yamazaki and he was about to pass out from the fear but Sōsuke grabbed his hand from that point out and between the adrenaline and spur of the moment calmed Makoto down.

**_“I told you I’d make it fun didn’t I!?”_** He was enjoying himself, the wind passing aggressively through his hair. Tachibana’s fear was instantly lifted, he blushed, oh boy… his breath was failing him and he didn’t know if it was from the roller coaster or that he was madly in love with the man holding his hand… or both.

Makoto turned around in bed, it was Saturday and he didn’t want to get up just yet. He was hugging his pillow while thinking about Sōsuke. His head was constantly bringing up imagery about that hot stay at Samezuka’s dorm but he quickly shunned them and blushed.

**_“What am I thinking?”_** He questioned himself while he held his hand on his forehead.

Again he turned on his bed, this time he was facing the ceiling.

**_“Hahaha… I must be going crazy”_ **

His room was dark, his windows were shut. He went to bed a little late and wanted to sleep till’ late so he closed them before bed. His mother knocked the door to his room.

“Makoto dear! Come have lunch!”

“Hai! Okaasan!” Olive hair all jumbled up, a tight white undershirt and some boxers hid Tachibana’s body. Hide it? From what?

***Doorbell***

Just as he’s coming out of his room the doorbell rang.

**_“Oh my, we weren’t expecting anyone were we?”_** She looked a little surprised but it’s not like this was unusual.

Makoto was at the living room when she opened the door.

Ren and Ran were screaming while they chased each other but when they saw the figure passing through the door with a smile they stopped.

**_“Sōsuke-onii chan!”_** The little boys were happy to see him and immediately came crashing into his legs.

**_“Konnichiwa!”_** He smiled at Makoto’s mother and lifted up Ren and Ran with each of his strong arms.

The three were laughing and Tachibana’s mother greeted him.

**_“Sōsuke-kun! What a surprise! Come in, we were just going to have lunch”_ **

**_“I think those two have taken a liking to you!”_** Yamazaki smiled timidly for a moment, not knowing what to say. They were really happy to see “Sōsuke-onii chan”. That new way to call him made him feel good after all. To this point Tachibana’s parents still thought they were just really good friends, nothing out of the ordinary… yeah right…

Makoto face got red when he saw Yamazaki looking at him with that getup.

**_“Yo, Makoto”_** He looked at him in the eyes, and unconsciously kept lowering his gaze at Makoto’s tight boxers.

**_“S- Sōsuke!”_** He flinched in embarrassment and quickly went to his room to put on some less revealing clothes. He went out and smiled, as if he had brought him over with his mind.

**_“I wasn’t expecting you Sōsuke, how are you?”_** He sat down in the couch and Yamazaki did the same thing, putting down Makoto’s little brothers who then started chasing themselves through the house again.

**_“I had to do some errands so I stopped by to see if you had anything to do today”_** That serious but loving gaze Sōsuke had was driving Makoto crazy.

**_“Well, I don’t have any plans for today so…”_ **

**_“That’s good then! I have a little free time too so let’s hang out!”_ **

They had lunch with the family and took off. The boys walked outside for a while, it was a breezy and sunny day. They sat near the docks, with their shoes off and feet hanging from the wooden boards.

The salty wind caressed Makoto’s hair, Yamazaki was hypnotized.

**_“You know… you don’t have to skip practice to see me Sōsuke”_ **

**_“I practice even in my free time Makoto, I just missed you…”_ **

Makoto looked at him and smiled, he couldn’t really be upset with Sōsuke after all…

“I can’t stop smiling when I see you, but you don’t have to give up practice time to see me…” Tachibana lowered his stare to the water beneath his feet. A sad expression was drawn into his face. Sōsuke quickly grabbed his hand with a serious face. He led it to his chest.

**_“Do you feel that? I get these hard thumps in my chest whenever you’re nearby. It’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt with someone Makoto… so please… don’t ask me to not come see you every once in a while”_** His teal eyes stared at those emeralds that Makoto had.

Before Yamazaki could react Makoto drove his lips to him and locked him in a kiss, a very gentle and warm kiss. When their lips went apart, they were holding hands, they unconsciously reacted like this. Sōsuke hugged Makoto, as if he understood Makoto’s feelings too.

**_“This is the first time I’ve felt like this too Sōsuke… it’s the first time someone I like, likes me back… haha I’m just being silly”_ **

Yamazaki recognized that expression, that sad expression Makoto did whenever he talked about his past. He definitely referred to Haru and this kind of bugged Sōsuke but he just wanted to be there.

He took his hands on the back of his head and laid down on the wooden boards, staring at the blue sky.

**_“I wish I could ease your pains Makoto, I hate seeing you sad”_** He closed his eyes, somewhat frustrated.

**_“You already are… when I’m with you…_** ” (He smiles)

**_“What I really want to say is that I’m very fond of you Sōsuke”_** He turned around and kissed him again on the lips. The big guy opened his eyes in surprise.

**_“I swear… you’re going to kill me with those kisses Makoto, going to make my heart stop”_ **

**_“Hahahaha don’t be silly”_** Makoto led his hands to Sōsuke’s rib cage and tickled him. They were both laughing but it didn’t last long before the unpredictable weather of Iwatobi rained down on them. They looked at themselves, soaked to the bone, cold as a popsicle and happier than a dog with his favorite bone and sealed off with a kiss.

**_“You better head to practice tomorrow! Tachibana!”_** Yamazaki said jokingly.

**_“Ehhh! What’s going to happen if I skip it?”_** Said Makoto teasingly.

**_“I’ll come to your room and make you go”_** Both men blushed after he said that… he kind of didn’t want to imply going into his room ALONE… that would be… no no no no…

**_“I’ll be there Sōsuke”_** He tilted his head and smiled, but before he opened his eyes again, Sōsuke had kissed him.

**_“You’re going to kill me too… I love your kisses”_** Makoto touched his lips after they went apart.

**_“That’s just to get you motivated for tomorrow!”_** He said as he walked away from Makoto waving goodbye.

-

Samezuka and Iwatobi had constant joint practices… guess who asked Rin to arrange them.

Makoto was practice his backstroke and freestyle. It seemed like Haru was still mad at Makoto for hanging out with Sōsuke. Still… Makoto tried so hard to make it seem like he was having a great time… but on the inside he was still sad about Haru. His childhood friend, the one person he knew most about wasn’t talking to him because of his own selfishness he thought.

With that in mind Makoto dove into the pool for his freestyle laps. He wasn’t concentrating… his head was thinking on other things and all the negativity flooded up. He remembered when he almost drowned in the ocean, he was trying to swim like he was now, his face inside the water and desperately pushing the water. He let a loud scream out before he sunk in the pool.

Sōsuke and Haru immediately reacted and rushed to Makoto’s aid. Yamazaki got there first and took him out of the pool. He was unconscious. Sōsuke’s heart and breath started skyrocketing. He saw him in the floor not breathing, that was enough to break his mind, he tried to stay calm.

**_“CALL AN AMBULANCE!”_** He practically screamed that to the team as he put his head in Makoto’s chest… hoping for a heartbeat.

**_“Makoto… Makoto!”_** There was no response, Makoto was out like a light and only a faint heartbeat was heard.

Yamazaki straightened Makoto and lifted his chin to give him CPR but before his lips touched Makoto’s Haruka pushed him aside.

**_“DON’T YOU DARE”_** The blue eyed man shouted at Sōsuke. It was like Haruka blew a fuse in all the commotion.

His breath was out of control, like a jealous sickness took over Haruka, he couldn’t stand Sōsuke’s lips touching Makoto’s.

**_“Are you insane!? He needs help!”_ **

But Haru only stood there, watching as Makoto slowly perished, not knowing what to do himself.

Until…


	5. Blooming Love

**_Chapter 5: Blooming Love_ **

**_“Are you insane!? He needs help!”_ **

But Haru only stood there, watching as Makoto slowly perished, not knowing what to do himself.

Until…

Rin came and pushed them aside, looking even more worried than the two idiots standing before Makoto. After pushing them aside, and they didn’t do anything about it, he reached for Makoto’s chest and started pumping it. He did this several times and went to his mouth without hesitating and filled the fallen boy’s lungs with air.

**_“Rin…”_** Sōsuke added nervously.

He did this about three or four times, no one even noticed Rin’s face. His eyes were shining, the water in his face could be easily mistaken for tears falling all around but he still kept his composure trying to help Makoto.

**_“Makoto… come on”_** Rin pumped harder and a drowned gurgle was heard.

Tachibana slowly opened his eyes, coughing and spitting out all the water he took in. Rin tried to help him sit down in the floor but Makoto was so drained that he fell on Rin’s arms, his vision got blurry and he lost consciousness.

The ambulance arrived and took him to the nearest hospital.

-

They gave Makoto a room in the hospital for a day just to be sure he had a healthy recover. Meanwhile, outside of his room in a little waiting room, the boys were arguing about the events that happened.

**_“What’s the matter with you guys?”_** Rin angrily exclaimed.

Sōsuke and Haru each looked to the side, trying to forcefully ignore what he was saying.

**_“I tried to help him…”_** Sōsuke added, still looking to the side in a worried look.

**_“Haru, why did you pull him back?”_** He wrapped his hands in Haru’s shirt, demanding an answer.

**_“…”_** But silence was all he got from Nanase.

Sōsuke left the room they were talking in, he went into Makoto’s room where he was sleeping without a sound.

He stood near the bed and watched him sleep. Hands in pockets and a sad look in his eye. It was odd whenever Sōsuke was sad, actually… it was rare for him to even show any expressions at all. This wasn’t the case with Makoto. For some reason that man brought out his true self to life and he was surprised about it.

Sōsuke reached for Makoto’s hand and caressed it.

**_“I’m sorry”_ **

He didn’t know if Tachibana was awake but he just wanted to say it. The man he just started going out with, the one who made his heart go crazy almost ended up in bad shape. It seems there was still too much he didn’t know about Makoto. Before he let go of Tachibana’s hand he felt a faint grip on his fingers. The olive haired boy slightly opened his eyes, you could only see the sad and almost breaking up stare Makoto gave him.

**_“D-Don’t let go…”_** He let these words out and Yamazaki almost lost composure. His eyes watered, for the first time he wouldn’t let go. He always did things his own way, he’d always achieve his goals without anyone to help him. But… why was he about to cry now, why was he aching from the deepest part of his heart?

He sat down and held his hand all night, he rested his head on the bed until he too, fell asleep.

Haru and Rin were still arguing in the little waiting room but even they got tired of fighting with each other. Makoto was slowly recovering and that’s all that mattered. Though… Haru seems to be having jealousy problems.

**_“I just don’t want Makoto drifting away from us”_** He vaguely said to Rin, without changing his expression.

**_“What? Man, give him a break”_** Rin vouched for Makoto.

**_“He’s always caring for you, even when I’m around I feel like he’s also taking care of me. Haru, he doesn’t have someone to take care of him, do you understand that?”_ **

**_“I care for him too”_ **

**_“DO YOU NOW?”_** He bluntly pointed at Makoto’s room.

**_“He almost drowned again and you didn’t do anything! When he was little is one thing, but why didn’t you help him now?”_ **

Rin was being exuberantly direct with Haru, even he saw through his selfishness. Haru looked to the side at the room.

**_“Go look inside and see for yourself”_ **

Haru took a look into the window of the room and saw Sōsuke asleep in the chair with his head resting in Makoto’s bed, holding his hand. His eyes froze for a moment, his stare became lifeless and before he could open the door and say something out of place Rin grabbed him.

**_“Leave them be Haru…”_ **

**_“But…”_ **

**_“Shhh…”_** Rin s voice was so tender and his tone so loving. Had Rin changed too?

**_“Besides, you’ll always have me by your side you know?”_** He kissed Haru’s lips and hugged him. Nanase hugged him back in surprise, letting go of his pain.

**_“Sorry…”_** Haru wasn’t that good with words, not that he didn’t know how to express himself, he was just quiet all the time so he rarely talked about anything.

**_“It’s not me you should apologize to”_** He shifted his look Makoto and closed his eyes.

**_“Sheesh…”_** He grabbed Haru by the hand and left the hospital room.

-

Morning came and a nurse went into the room but quickly noticed that they were holding hands while they slept. She blushed and went out the room to come back later. Man, even the nurse thought they looked cute together. The sun passed through the shades and into Makoto’s face. He slowly opened his eyes feeling a little better. In the numbness, he tried to get a sense of his body but he felt a little trapped on his hand. He leaned his head to the side and saw Yamazaki sleeping. His face got so red, he didn’t know what to do about Sōsuke. He only kept staring at that handsome man in black jeans and an orange jacket.

**_“Wait… did he stay with me all this time?”_** He was confused… no one ever really… did these kind of stuff for Makoto. He took his other hand and got a feel of Sōsuke’s hair. It was really soft to the touch, you’d think a swimmer’s hair would be all damaged because of the chlorine in the water but it seems he took real good care of it. Tachibana was blushing while he did all this, I mean… Yamazaki was asleep, what would he think if Makoto did this while he was awake? He thought about it and without realizing made a wrong move that shifted the hand Sōsuke was holding and he tilted a bit to the side, waking him up. That big man lifted his head and opened those teal watery eyes. Their gazes met and silence took over… it was as if they could tell themselves everything by just looking at each other. Yamazaki heightened his grip on Makoto’s hand… as if trying to let him know how worried he was. Their silence was quickly replaced by worry…

**_“Are you alright?”_** Yamazaki quickly snapped out of it and tried to see how Makoto was.

**_“I’m alright Sōsuke”_** The emerald eyed man softly replied.

**_“I see…”_** It was a bit awkward, they were holding hands but none of them commented on it, they just kept doing it while Makoto answered Yamazaki’s questions.

**_“Do you need anything?”_** Sōsuke expression hadn’t changed, he still had that serious look in his eye.

**_“I feel a little bit thirsty…”_** He didn’t finish his sentence and Yamazaki got up from the seat to go get a drink but when he was going to let go of Makoto’s hand… he wouldn’t let go. Sōsuke looked back in confusion.

**_“You don’t have to leave…”_** He blushed again, he didn’t want him to go away.

Sōsuke sat again and smirked.

**_“I wasn’t planning on it”_** His fingers were now coursing through Makoto’s hand.

**_“Sōsuke…”_** Tachibana said looking at him with a sad expression. Sōsuke stopped embracing the boy’s fingers thinking Makoto disliked it since he made that odd face. Makoto then lifted his face and drove his lips to Sōsuke’s and a cute warm kiss went by. Yamazaki was speechless again… Makoto drove his torso back into the bedding and smiled.

**_“Thank you…”_ **

Sōsuke looked to the side, trying to hide his slightly reddened cheeks.

**_“I was worried so I stayed the night”_** He put on his laid back and not caring face again but Makoto saw right through it.

**_“I see”_** Before he could say anything else the same nurse from before came in.

**_“Oh you’re awake now”_** The boys shifted their look to the nurse and realized they were still holding hands. Makoto blushed and didn’t take his hand back because he thought Sōsuke would feel the same embarrassment and take it back quickly… it didn’t quite happen so they were holding hands even when the nurse was speaking.

**_“How are you feeling dear?”_** The nurse kindly said.

**_“I-I’m alright!?”_** Makoto was stuttering a bit since Yamazaki was still holding his hand… quite an awkward scene.

**_“You vitals seem to be fine and your pulse too”_** She checked Makoto’s pulse through his neck, maybe because she didn’t want to interrupt those hands holding each other? *giggle*

**_“I think you made a great recovery_** ” The nurse smiled and patted Makoto on the head.

**_“I’ll let the doctor know so he can make the final decision, I’ll be back later with him”_** She went out the room and they were alone again.

-

**_“That’s a relief”_** Makoto let out a huge breath and Yamazaki looked at him.

**_“Yeah, I’m glad your recovery went well”_** He looked to the side, still trying to hide the blush because ALL THIS TIME HE’S BEEN HOLDING MAKOTO’S HAND.

They started smiling to each other for no reason and finally broke out the secret.

**_“Did you see her face!?”_** They were both chuckling at the nurse’s response to them holding hands.

**_“Hahaha, I saw it”_** Yamazaki couldn’t hold it in either, he started laughing a bit loud too.

**_“Thanks for not letting go Sōsuke”_** He softly stopped laughing and put on a more lovable face. Makoto wasn’t the one to start up things but he just felt amazing with Sōsuke at his side. He wanted to feel closer to Sōsuke, but couldn’t think of a thing to say. Yamazaki arched his back a bit and that’s when it reached him.

**_“Ne… Sōsuke”_** He said with a smile.

**_“Hmm? What is it?”_** He asked with a curious face.

**_“Doesn’t you back hurt a bit?_** ” Makoto suddenly had a good idea to get closer to him.

**_“Well, now that you mention it…”_** Sōsuke didn’t realize he’d been in an uncomfortable position all night but before he replied to Makoto, he got pulled into the bed with him.

**_“That should be better”_** Tachibana had shifted a bit to the side and they were both in bed now. Sōsuke quickly got the idea too and took off his shoes and got under the covers because the room was crazy cold. Makoto got what he wanted now but nervousness took him over. It always seems like a good idea to him at first, but when he doesn’t know what to do next, he freaks out. Sōsuke noticed this but that only made him smile, he felt so good having Makoto next to him.

**_“Makoto, have you always been this warm?”_** He asked because even he felt the heat emanating from the tall guy next to him.

**_“U-Um… I”_** Again he stuttered with his words but Sōsuke suddenly took charge and got on top of him, spreading Makoto’s legs a bit.

**_“It’s very cold in here Makoto… can we share body heat?”_** Makoto’s face got steamy red at Yamazaki’s suggestion. He looked to the side almost dying of embarrassment, not knowing how to reply. Oh he did it this time… Makoto was shy and embarrassed but that didn’t mean his body wouldn’t respond. His legs wrapped up in Yamazaki’s torso and pulled him towards his face, still all red.

**_“I still haven’t stopped thinking about that day…”_** Makoto said this looking to the side and Sōsuke smiled back at him.

**_“I can’t even think about it or else I won’t sleep thinking about you”_** There was something in between the lines when he said that… Makoto noticed it and blushed again but this time he was laughing a bit. It seems as his shyness was slowly going away due to Yamazaki’s very direct attitude today.

**_“You still haven’t answered my question Makoto, can we?”_** He brought his stare midway through his eyes, teasing the man below his chest. To his surprise, instead of getting a verbal response, Makoto grabbed him by his back and took the man’s shirt out in a rough manner. Yamazaki seemed to be turned on by stuff like that and took Tachibana’s shirt off instantly. Their bodies met again and the spark lighted up the fire in them. The heat under the covers was getting out of hands as they pressed against each other stealing their warmth. All the tension built up since that night at Samezuka finally broke free and there was no stopping them from doing what their bodies told them to.

Yamazaki started biting Makoto’s nipples and the latter couldn’t help but bite his tongue so he wouldn’t let a stirred moan out.

 

**_“_** ** _S-Sōsu…ke…”_** Gasping heavily Makoto grabbed him and pulled his hair backwards. Sōsuke appeared to like this…He let out a manly moan out while Makoto pulled it back, all this was bringing the beast out of Sōsuke.

By doing this Makoto was in a whole lot of trouble now, Yamazaki could barely hold himself but that’s just what the olive haired boy wanted…

Sōsuke forcefully pinned him down in bed, dribble in his lips due to the kissing from before. He took Makoto’s legs up in his biceps and rubbed his hardness in Makoto’s rear. Mako could feel that bulge pushing him through the clothes. He didn’t think twice in taking Sōsuke pants off and leave him only in his underwear. He had some short red briefs that barely covered Sōsuke’s manhood. Makoto saw this and quickly looked at Sōsuke in the eyes, with that tender expression of **_“what are we doing…?”_** Sōsuke looked at him back, little red on his cheeks. He wouldn’t show it but seeing Makoto all dominated like that aroused him.

**_“M-Makoto…”_** His urges were getting the best of him, he pulled the man’s hospital get up off. Makoto had a white bathrobe-like clothing and Sōsuke just tore it off him in the spur of the moment. Tachibana was left with his usual tight black underwear.

**_“You really like black underwear huh?”_** Sōsuke said to tease Makoto.

**_“N-Not really… I-”_** Yamazaki kissed him while he gently rubbed his lower waist, silencing Makoto’s words.

They were easily driven out of control, Makoto started grabbing Sōsuke’s partner as well and gave in to those amazing kisses.

**_“I like you a lot Makoto…”_ **

**_“You’re also my type Sōsuke…”_ **

When Yamazaki was about to pull the boy’s underwear down Makoto hesitated and grabbed his hand.

**_“I-I’m kinda nervous hahaha”_** Makoto started chuckling a bit, both boys were really aroused but for a moment they shared a little laugh.

**_“Don’t get all nervous around me Makoto… just makes me want you more…_** ” (He got his face near Makoto’s underwear and circled his bulge with his face).

He finally took Makoto’s underwear down and revealed once again his playmate. Yamazaki stared firmly at it while Makoto blushed.

**_“You’ve seen it before… why are you staring at it”_** Tachibana was embarrassed.

**_“Can’t help myself, I love it”_** He said this and Makoto smirked. Yamazaki got his mouth near it while Mako stared. He wet his lips and took in his mouth, making Makoto flinch in bed and squeeze the sheets.

**_“Gahh….”_** Sōsuke heard him and quickly jammed his fingers in Makoto’s mouth so he wouldn’t scream any louder. He felt as Makoto’s manhood sled through his throat. His eyes got all watery, he was bringing Makoto to a world of pleasure, though… Makoto isn’t the one to let you have your way for too much time…

When Yamazaki looked up at what seemed to be a moan from Makoto, he saw that expression again. The same one he saw at Samezuka’s dorms.

**_(“Hell yeah…”_** ) Sōsuke thought to himself as he felt Makoto push him to the side and grab his member. Out of the two, Sōsuke was clearly the more sexual one but Makoto had his moments when he… well… took control.

Tachibana bit Sōsuke’s neck and aggressively went down to his chest, stomach, and finally tore off Sōsuke’s underwear. He held Sōsuke’s member and also gave it a try. Differently from him, Sōsuke didn’t really flinch out when he was sucking it but he did squeeze the sheets and held down a deep stare. You could hear him releasing soft surges of breath to keep himself under control. The olive haired boy pushed him flat into the bed and got on top of him.

**_“Well?”_** Tachibana seriously asked Sōsuke. Yamazaki was surprised but having Makoto on top of him skyrocketed his arousal.

**_“Do you want do it here?”_** Makoto laughed a bit when Sōsuke asked him this.

**_“All I really want is for you to be near me…”_** He blushed but he clearly wanted other things to happen.

**_“I don’t think we can do that here Makoto, besides I didn’t bring anything to help out with…”_ **

**_“You mean something like this?”_** He brought out a lotion… the same one they had used that day. Now… how in the world did Makoto get that?

**_“Whoa…someone’s been busy with my stuff I see”_** He laughed a bit, he knew Makoto took it that day but didn’t pay attention to the matter. Since that day, Makoto always had it in his backpack in case you know… SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED.

Yamazaki held Makoto’s legs… both already in the act. His face all red and moaning all over with Sōsuke’s hand covering it so the sound was muffled.

**Gasp* Gasp***

He entered Makoto again and again, feeling the heat of his inside bringing him closer to what they both wanted. Their frowns had melted and only tenderness was left in them. Makoto looked at him with swollen eyes, he was about to burst out but he wanted to wait for Sōsuke. It wouldn’t feel right to finish up without him. He felt Sōsuke speed up frantically, he was practically crashing with his rear, his face expression were twitching and he opened his eyes to look at Makoto.

**_“Makoto…”_** He was reaching his limit, you could see their bodies reacting at the same time.

He couldn’t hold it and let out a scream but Makoto put his fingers to muffle up the sound and Yamazaki bit him while he released on his inside. Makoto splashed all over his chest and Sōsuke threw himself on it, completely exhausted. They caressed and kissed themselves embraced in their arms.

Both in bed, all dirtied up.

**_“Want to take a shower with me? You kind of got me dirty”_** Makoto started laughing a bit and Sōsuke looked to the side a bit embarrassed too but quickly nodded in agreement. His face was a bit unusual though…

They took a bath and when they came out Sōsuke grabbed Makoto’s hand and turned him around to face him. He had a very serious expression on.

**_“Is something wrong Sōsuke?”_** Makoto looked at him a little worried all of a sudden.

**_“I want to know about what happened at Samezuka’s pool”_** He sounded concerned.

Makoto didn’t say much, he was a bit reserved when it came to talking about himself.

**_“I just wasn’t feeling well. So I-”_** Before he could finish, Sōsuke held his hand tighter.

**_“I know that you almost drowned when you were little…”_** Sōsuke overheard Rin’s conversation with Nanase a while back when they started talking about Makoto.

**_“Why are you concerned about that Sōsuke?”_** Makoto tried to shake him off the question but Sōsuke wouldn’t let it go.

**_“I want to know Makoto…I want to take care of you”_** His eyes were swelling up as he told Makoto all this. Tachibana didn’t know how to react and the only thing that came out was a lowly:

**_“Why…?”_** He stared blankly at Sōsuke. No one ever showed that kind of interest in him.

**_Because you know…_ **

 

**_I love you…_ **

 

Silence filled the room as Sōsuke declared his love…


	6. Hiding the Pain

**Chapter 6 _:_ Hiding the Pain**

**_“Why are you concerned about that Sōsuke?”_** Makoto tried to shake him off the question but Sōsuke wouldn’t let it go.

**_“I want to know Makoto…I want to take care of you”_** His eyes were swelling up as he told Makoto all this. Tachibana didn’t know how to react and the only thing that came out was a lowly:

**_“Why…?”_** He stared blankly at Sōsuke. No one ever showed that kind of interest in him.

**_Because you know…_ **

 

**_I love you…_ **

These words struck Makoto down whilst Sosuke didn’t even flinch to tell him this. The silence was making the moment weird. It was as if neither of the two knew what they have gotten themselves into. Sosuke’s eyes started to water bit by bit, he started to think Makoto didn’t feel the same, that he was going to get rejected again. This happened a lot to Yamazaki, get to know someone, even have intimate affairs but at the end, he was just a fling. His breath started failing him, he felt the pain in his chest grow wild at Makoto’s absence of words. He turned around, devastated and reached for the doorknob with gleamed eyes. Before he could open it to get away… Makoto grabbed his hand, tears in eyes and a grip that could hold down an elephant if it tried to get away.

**_“You know…”_** One more tear fell down.

**_“No one’s ever told me something like that before…”_** He tried to move his hand towards himself to bring Sōsuke closer to him but he froze. At that moment Sōsuke looked at Makoto, finally understanding what the prolonged silence was for and pulled Makoto into a hug.

**_“Sōsuke… I love you too”_** He squeezed in Yamazaki’s chest, yearning for comfort in his arms.

**_“Scared me for a while there Makoto…”_** He quickly changed his mood, he was happy but you couldn’t tell. He usually tells these little funny phrases that calm the mood. Their lips met again, this time not with the heat and passion of foreplay but with a kind touch. Yamazaki turned his face away, he got more and more expressive whenever he spent time with Makoto. He leaned on the wall, scratching his head.

**_“Is it okay if I come see you more often?”_** He looked away, tilting his head downwards. Makoto smiled at this.

**_“I would be lonely if you didn’t”_** They both looked blushed, it was awkward to feel this right after what they just did. (Ahem… *cough* sex *cough*)

Sōsuke caressed Makoto’s cheeks with his big hands.

**_“You just focus on getting better alright?”_** He kissed Makoto once again and Yamazaki went out the room. He had a lively expression on, he was always so sad, so lonely and neglected but now with Makoto, his life was finally making sense. Tachibana was all he could think of. He thought Makoto was the end to all his suffering and problems but it wasn’t long before he was reminded…

He felt and electric pulse of pain running through his neck all the way down to his shoulder, making him stop in his tracks and grab hold of it. He was outside of Makoto’s room in the hospital almost brought down to his knees due to the pain.

**_“Not now… please…hold on a little longer”_ **

“ ** _I…I want to swim with him…”_** Tears fell down the boy as he held his shoulder, begging for the pain to stop. He saw the doctor go into Makoto’s room and decided to quickly leave the hospital, he didn’t want Makoto to see him like that.

-

**_“I told you already! There’s nothing you can do about it, if they like each other then that’s that Haru!”_** The red haired boy argued.

**_“What about Makoto?”_ **

**_“What of it?”_ **

**_“We’ve always been together, he’s always been there for me…”_ **

**_“And have you always been there for him?”_ **

Rin and Haru were arguing about the newly formed relationship between Makoto and Sōsuke and honestly… Haru wasn’t taking it too good.

**_“Of course I have…”_ **

**_“Haru…”_** Rin seemed ticked off for a moment. He grabbed Haru and leaned him on the wall with a push.

**_“I can vouch for him, out of all of us, Makoto’s suffered the most. I can’t believe you’re not happy for him_** ”

**_“That’s not it…”_ **

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“I miss him”_ **

**_“Then go pay him a visit at the hospital, today is supposed to be the day he’s discharged”_ **

**_“Yeah… that’s probably best, want to come along?”_ **

**_“I can’t just skip practice Haru, I’m the captain you know?”_ **

**_“…”_** Haruka looked away and left the school before Rin said anything else. He headed to the hospital to see Makoto.

Sōsuke headed back to the school for practice, he got there a little late because of the trip.

**_“Took you a while, Sōsuke”_** Rin bluffed while changing clothes in his room. Sōsuke took off his shirt and looked back at him.

**_“Yeah…”_** Said Sōsuke with a depressed tone.

**_“Oi… what’s eating you?_** **_You look like you came out of a funeral”_** He questioned his friend.

**_“Nothing… why?”_** He rolled his eyes to avoid eye contact while he finished dressing up.

**_“Tchh… you’re being dumb, well whatever. Let’s go, everyone is waiting for us”_ **

**_“Didn’t you have a date with Haru?”_** He smirked as if teasing his captain.

**_“Huh? Mataku… You can joke about me but you can’t tell me what’s wrong with you? He went to see Makoto at the hospital”_ **

Yamazaki laughed for the little parts that came before the big statement. When he heard that Haruka went to the hospital his expression changed.

**_“He went to see Makoto?”_ **

**_“Oh? Do I smell some jealousy in your words?”_** Rin was the one teasing him now.

He looked to the side again

**_“Tch…”_** That sound assured Rin he touched a sensitive spot on Sōsuke.

**_“Warui warui!”_** He apologized, Rin kind of knew Sōsuke wasn’t in the best terms with Nanase.

**_“I’m going Rin”_** He put on the shirt he had taken out and got some pants but before he removed his swimwear to put them on Rin stopped him.

**_“Matte Sōsuke, what are you doing? Don’t skip practice”_ **

Sōsuke turned and grabbed him by the shirt, surprising the shark toothed boy. He put on an angry face while he pushed Rin onto a wall.

**_“You may let him hold you back in your swimming career, but don’t misunderstand me. I’m not letting him confuse Makoto any longer now that we have a chance for ourselves_** ”

The tall guy went out the room without saying another word to Rin, who was still in the wall a little shocked from the moment.

**_“Heh…”_ **

**_“You’ve got guts Sōsuke, I’ll give you that”_** The captain went to the main pool to start the practice.

**_“Gather around Everyone!”_ **

-

**_“Makoto, you gave us quite a scare when you came here yesterday”_** The doctor was evaluating Tachibana’s vitals and checking that everything was in order to officially discharge him.

**_“You seem to be fine now, do you have someone to pick you up?”_** The doctor kindly asked.

**_“Well… not really”_** Just as he said that someone knocked on the door. He saw Haru’s semblance through the little window in the door.

**_“Ah come in! Are you his friend?”_ **

**_“Yeah, is he alright?”_** Nanase asked with bountiful curiosity while staring at the handsome man in the bed.

**_“He’s all good and ready to go, all his vitals are fine and he made a fine recovery. That’s all for today,I’ll take my leave”_** The doctor exited the room and left the boys alone in it.

It was an awkward silence for a while, they only stared at each other. Haru wasn’t every talkative and Makoto didn’t really know what to say.

**_“I’m glad you’re alright”_** Haruka broke the silence.

**_“Yeah, I’m sorry I caused so much trouble”_ **

**_“I informed your parents, they were relieved to hear that you were going to be discharged today. They’re returning from the city today to come see you home safely”_ **

**_“I see… thank you Haru”_** He looked at Haru with those green emeralds.

Haru got closer to Makoto and sat on the bed. He took his hand and put it near Makoto’s thighs.

**_“Makoto…”_** He softly moved his hand

**_“H-Haru?”_** The boy didn’t seem to grasp the reason behind Haru’s behavior.

**_“Is Sōsuke that much greater than me?”_ **

Makoto’s gaze widened a bit in surprise.

**_“Why do you say that?”_ **

He kept getting close to Makoto, who was trying to avoid being so close to Haru but just couldn’t.

**_“I miss you…”_** He almost whispered to Makoto.

**_“C-Chotto Haru…I can’t…”_** Before he could say a thing the dolphin boy pressed his lips along Makoto’s and sealed a kiss. Makoto’s semblance changed, he felt so confused and he was at the mercy of Haru now.

But this wasn’t the case…

For the one whose heart was breaking into pieces yet again, whose soul was returning to its pale and worthless color. Sōsuke had quite the view from the window in the door. His chest ached and his eyes swelled up.

His hand trembled while holding the doorknob to the line between his happiness and despair.

To open it would mean…


	7. A Shattered Dream and a Nurtured One

**Chapter 7:**    A Shattered Dream and a Nurtured One

His hand trembled while holding the doorknob to the line between his happiness and despair.

To open it would mean…

What was happening? His hand wouldn’t move from its position. His chest ached as he saw Makoto’s lips coupled with Nanase’s. He feared that yet again… his luck had run out. His eyes got bloated but he held the tears and took his hand off the doorknob. Sōsuke couldn’t bear it.

Why? What had he done wrong? He finally found someone that took him seriously in all matters, which made him feel good and most important of all, he was finally able to feel loved in return…

**_“Kuso, Kuso… Kuso!”_** He was filled with bad thoughts. What would he do now? His dream gone, his heart crushed.

He punched the wall, not caring about hurting his shoulder anymore, nothing made sense to him. His shoulder started getting red from all the strain he put into it, he held it with his hand, isolated from everything, crying in pain. What he saw in that room, had broken him from the inside out. His heart was slowly, but steadily giving up on everything.

Meanwhile, Makoto shook Haru away from the bedding.

**_“Yamete Haru”_** Makoto had a very serious expression.

Nanase didn’t shed a single word at Tachibana, instead he kept driving his lips to him. He knew Makoto wouldn’t say no to him but just as he’s going to share another kiss, Makoto put his hand in front.

**_“I’m sorry Haru, but you should go”_** The green eyed boy had decided.

**_“So you’re giving me up? For him?”_** Haru stared at his best friend.

**_“I would never give you up, I’m giving up the one thing that I always let you have, your selfishness”_** Makoto stood up from the bed, packed his things while Haru slowly gave out a sad but serious expression.

He stood up from the bedding and went to the door, not saying a word to Makoto. He opened it and the Tachibana family surprised them. They all shouted:

**_“MAKOTO!”_** His parents hugged him and his siblings started crying at his side.

**_“Onii-chan, we were scared!”_** Even though they didn’t tell the little ones what exactly happened, they knew big brother was in danger.

**_“Oh! Haru, thank you for taking care of Makoto”_** His mother touched Haru’s shoulder.

**_“I have to go”_** Just as he said that he was gone from the room.

**_“Is something wrong?”_** Tachibana’s mother cunningly asked. Makoto tried to hide it as best as he could.

**_“He’s just not feeling well”_** He started smiling to calm them down a bit but something threw his guard off.

**_“Mommy! We saw Yamazaki-Onii-chan passing by too! But he was crying!”_** Ren and Ran had seen Sōsuke as he went outside the clinic. Makoto couldn’t bear it…

**_“What? Are you sure?”_** He kneeled down in worry.

**_“Haaaaaaai”_** The little ones affectionately agreed.

Makoto didn’t think it over, he stood up and hugged his siblings.

**_“Arigatou, Ren, Ran”_ **

**_“Okaasan, Touu-chan, I’ll be right back, there’s something I forgot to do. By the way, you should go see Dr. Seiya, he’s the one that attended me, and he should be able to give you a clear view of what happened”_ **

He came out the door almost running, he still felt a little sting whenever he took sudden breaths but he didn’t worry about it. Makoto was scared…

**_“Don’t tell me he saw Haru...”_** The man thought to himself while going out the clinic and searching everywhere for a tall boy with Samezuka’s school uniform. He didn’t find anything at first so he started walking the path he would take if you wanted to return to the school. That’s when he saw him…

The atmosphere suddenly changed, even at the distance you could tell something was very wrong with Sōsuke. He was sitting in a bench in the nearby park. The afternoon wind started blowing, taking all the leaves with it. Makoto stepped in and headed towards Yamazaki.

Sōsuke turned around, already calmed but there was something off… It was… as if he was empty.

**_“Sōsuke? What are you doing here?”_** Makoto asked in a somewhat nervous manner.

**_“I don’t know, It seemed to be a good spot for thinking”_** There was nothingness in his words, as if he didn’t care about anything anymore. He was holding his shoulder, it seemed he was in pain.

**_“Did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?”_** Makoto started worrying more and more… until Sōsuke just blew.

**_“WHAT DO YOU CARE?”_** The teal eyed man pushed Makoto aside with a considerable amount of strength, act that caused his shoulder to hurt even more.

**_“Agh…”_** He held his shoulder again, falling to his knees from the pain.

**_“Sōsuke, let me help you!”_** Even at this moment, Makoto had no idea…

**_“Don’t you dare come close to me”_** He lifted his eyes to meet Makoto’s gaze, he had that terrifying look he always gave people he didn’t trust or like. Tachibana froze, what was happening?

**_“What’s wrong Sōsuke!? Tell me!”_** Makoto couldn’t bear the pain of Sōsuke looking at him like that.

**_“Whats wrong? WHY DON’T YOU ASK NANASE WHATS WRONG? YOU DIDN’T HAVE ANY TROUBLE AT ALL KISSING HIM”_ **

So that was it…

He really had seen that.

Sōsuke’s feelings were slowly breaking him apart, his eyes became bright and wet with tears. His head was filled with bad thoughts. Thoughts that wouldn’t let him steer clear…

 

_(You’ll never have him)           (No one ever takes you seriously)        (Why do you even try?)_

_(You’re better off alone)          (Alone…)         (Alone…)_

_…Every Time…_

Sōsuke stood up, withstanding the pain, and grabbed Makoto by the shirt.

**_“HAVE YOU NO FEELINGS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU?”_** Yamazaki’s tears fell around the grass at their feet. This strucked Makoto harder than it should have. Before Sōsuke could push him aside again, he Makoto held his wrist.

**_“Chotto Sōsuke…”_** He didn’t say too much, but the face he made caught Yamazaki’s attention.

**_“I said that before didn’t I? That I loved you so much…so”_** Sōsuke abruptly interrupted.

**_“SO WHY!? Why would you do that…?”_** Sōsuke slowly lowered his tone, the sadness in him getting the best of him and completely overpowering the sad man.

**_“Sōsuke, don’t misunderstand…”_** He tried to caress Sōsuke’s face but it only triggered him. Yamazaki slapped his hand away from his face.

**_“Stop…”_** He lifted himself and turned around to leave, he was through with the argument. Makoto held him by the wrist again… this made Yamazaki mad.

**_“I TOLD YOU TO STOP”_** But when he turned around he found himself surprised by Makoto’s face and words.

**_“AND I’M TELLING YOU I DON’T LOVE HARU”_** Even Makoto was surprised when he heard himself shout that.

The taller of the two was astounded when he heard that.

**“ _Makoto…”_** Sōsuke suddenly stopped crying.

**_“Why won’t you believe me…? I had finally found my reason with you…”_** Makoto’s voice was stuttering.

Sōsuke was mostly silent, Makoto having all of his attention.

**_“Haru wanted me to be with him, but I just can’t, he kissed me and I stopped him in his tracks. I flew out of the clinic just to find you. And now… you just want me to get lost”_ **

Sōsuke was submerged in bewilderment, it was as if he was watching himself in a mirror. The same agony of having someone you love turn you away, the same kindness you show everyone not being reciprocated, everything was so similar. He finally noticed…

**_“Makoto…”_** He was calmed now, Makoto was almost breaking out too…

**_“Shut up…”_** Makoto looked at Sōsuke with a puzzled look, his eyes about to burst out in tears and his hands trembling due to the nervousness. Yamazaki approached him with haste, grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. There weren’t many people around since it was sunset already but the few people who were there saw the whole thing. Neither Makoto nor Sōsuke cared for the people there because to them… their lives were starting to make sense again.

Yamazaki started laughing after their lips separated.

**_“Is something the matter?”_** Makoto, a bit shy asked.

**_“Seems like we got some attention”_** He whispered in Makoto’s ear and the latter turned to see the people with amazed faces. Tachibana’s face got so red but before he had any more time to react Yamazaki pulled him by the hand, getting him out of there. He kept running, holding Makoto and trying to get out of sight. Makoto’s adrenaline had finally caught up with Sōsuke’s, he started laughing too.

**_“Hahahaha, Sōsuke, where are we going!?”_ **

**_“Beats me!”_** He smiled back and kept running, it was quickly getting dark. They had already exited the park and made it through a bridge. They went uphill and reached a place where they could see a good portion of the city.

Makoto, trying to be all sly told Sōsuke

**_“So, I see you brought me he-”_** Before he could be all naughty with the man beside him, Sōsuke was already kissing him. So much for Makoto trying to set the mood, both were so fired up there wasn’t any need for that.

They started kissing and groping themselves, straining their clothes as if they were going to rip them off. They caressed each other, Sōsuke bit Makoto’s neck and Tachibana pulled Sōsuke’s hair.

**_“Bite me harder”_** He asked his man.

After hearing that, Sōsuke pressed his teeth harder, arousing Makoto even more. It was unusual for Makoto to be so… direct. Upon feeling that bite Makoto flinched and slightly hit Sōsuke’s shoulder making him release the bite and make a sort of pained face.

**_“Don’t think I forgot about that…”_** Makoto said in a stirred manner.

Yamazaki smiled.

**_“I know… I can tell you everything Makoto…”_ **

He cleaned the dribble in Makoto’s neck and slowly went to his ears.

**_“I love you”_** Yamazaki whispered.

**_“I love you too… Sou-chan”_** They kept whispering they loved each other while nibbling themselves up.

Sōsuke lifted Makoto’s shirt up but didn’t take it off. He reached for the belt in Makoto’s pants and loosened it, he could feel Makoto’s partner grazing his cheeks through the bulge in the clothing. He licked the bulge, also biting it from the outside.

**_“You seem to like that a lot huh?”_** Makoto gave a naughty smile.

Sōsuke responded with a smile and a quick motion to take Makoto’s dick off the zipper compartment. All their clothes on, Yamazaki ate Makoto’s lower waist, he had him pinned to the wall with his eyes closed. He looked as Makoto flinched in position, as if Yamazaki was making him lose his mind, every moment Makoto moved in the wall, he felt his member throb out of control.

**_“Sō-suke…”_** A shy, red look was drawn in Makoto’s face as he saw Yamazaki have eye contact with him, still handling that generous portion of manhood he had. He took it out of his mouth, a string of dribble still hanging, he cut it loose and went back to kissing Makoto.

Total domination…

Makoto felt like he didn’t need to say anything, Yamazaki responded as he wanted. He would bite, caress, whisper to Makoto in ways that would fire him up even higher. Sōsuke also looked like he was enjoying himself. Makoto was so eager to pull Yamazaki’s pants down… But he didn’t look like he wanted him to do that. All the pleasure was given to Makoto.

He turned him against the wall and Makoto let out a small groan.

**_“I love it when you groan…”_ **

Face flushed and jammed against the wall he felt Sōsuke’s hard member press against his clothed backside.

**_“Sou-chan… do you want to…?”_ **

He didn’t answer, he kept pressing it harder and biting Makoto’s neck from behind.

_(“I bet he wants to… but he’s not saying anything”)_

Makoto took the initiative then and took his own pants out. He put his hands in Sōsuke’s rear and pushed him towards his inner walls, teasing Sōsuke. This put Sōsuke on his wild side, he pulled Makoto’s hair and got close face to face.

**_“I can’t hold back much longer, I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to…”_ **

He even sounded worried, it was his way of caring for Makoto, and it was a very sweet thing to say for the most part if you ignore the stirred meaning of the phrase.

Makoto chuckled a bit.

**_“Oi, Sou-chan…”_ **

**_“Hmm?”_ **

**_“I trust you… so…”_ **

**_“Make me yours…”_** He grabbed Sōsuke’s manhood through the pants and strongly gripped it. He looked at him with that shy face Makoto does.

**_“But Sōsuke, there’s a bit of a problem…”_** He didn’t even need to say it. The tall man behind him got on his knees and forcefully opened Makoto’s rear and stuffed his face in it, bringing Makoto to quail on site.

All he could feel was Sōsuke filling his rear walls and entry with dribble. He couldn’t hold on and started moaning really loud. To this, Sōsuke grabbed Makoto’s thighs and pushed him back to force his tongue inside.

**_“Unh… Agh… Sōsuke…”_** Oh he was enjoying this alright, Sōsuke’s hands were everywhere until he placed them in Makoto’s fine member who was slippery from the precum. After toying with Tachibana’s rear he stood up and cleaned his lips dry with his shirt.

**_“Is it a problem now?”_** He smirked while lowering his pants, revealing that huge boner he had.

**_*Gasp…Gasp*_** Makoto didn’t reply back, his body was agitated enough, he felt Yamazaki’s gland making pressure until it went in with a swift move that hurt him.

“ ** _Ugh….”_** He tried to muffle out the pain but Yamazaki responded.

**_“Sumanai! I’ll be more careful”_ **

**_“Iee… go on…”_** Makoto didn’t say anything else, he slowly pushed himself back, stabbing himself in the rear with Sōsuke’s fine dick. Sweat ran through Makoto’s back as he took it like a man, Yamazaki wouldn’t let go of Makoto’s waist, he was pounding him real hard while leaned on the cement wall.

Makoto turned his head to look back and he saw Yamazaki so focused…, he saw the lights of the city below and got lost in pleasure. His eyes were closing as he felt Sōsuke go in and out of him. As if that wasn’t enough, Sōsuke grabbed Makoto’s dick and started jerking it at the same pace he was ramming him from behind. They were both screaming… there was no way they wouldn’t come together…

**_“Chotto… Sōsuke…”_** He was giving the signs of pleasure through his body, he was reaching the limit but Yamazaki wouldn’t let him.

**_“Not yet Makoto…”_** He took it out of Makoto inside.

Confused, he looked at Sōsuke.

**_“Turn around”_** That tone of voice made him crazy, Makoto wasn’t the one to give or take orders from anyone but Yamazaki sure knew how to dominate someone.

He did as Yamazaki pleased and he felt how Sōsuke brought him up. He used the wall’s friction and lifted Makoto up, taking his legs on his shoulders, leaving Tachibana’s rear exposed. He put it in again, but now he could clearly see Makoto’s aroused face.

**_“I want to see you as you come with me…”_ **

**_“Hayaku…”_** The olive haired boy jerked his member as fast as he could. His climax was near and Yamazaki’s moans were only making him reach it faster.

Sōsuke face started changing, his pace going crazy and he started screaming Makoto’s name really loud. He felt it explode from the inside out as he came inside Makoto’s rear, while watching his man spill his seeds all over Sōsuke’s chest. Breathing was the hardest part now, even though they both came Sōsuke never let go of Makoto, and there wasn’t a wall behind him anymore.

**_“Sōsuke… your shoulder”_ **

**_“I wouldn’t let you fall even if it snapped right now”_ **

**_“Don’t say that!”_** He quickly put his feet on the ground, taking a look at the hurt shoulder.

**_“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?_** He wasn’t mad, I think Makoto understood what that meant to Sōsuke. He knew that shoulder wouldn’t let him swim… That explains why Haru’s kiss meant so much to him, Makoto was the only thing he had, if we could say that in such a short time, after everything at his side went wrong.

They used Yamazaki’s undershirt to clean themselves, Makoto got dressed and sat on the grass looking at the city below.

**_“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”_** Makoto’s green eyes sparkled at the view. Sōsuke just kept staring at Makoto.

**_“Yeah… you are”_** They both turned to look at each other and shared a sweet, warm kiss.

-

**_What’s wrong Haru?_** Yes… they were at it again, but something was missing for Nanase.

**_“I don’t know”_** They were both naked in bed at Rin’s dorm in Samezuka.

“ ** _Tch… you’re overthinking stuff again aren’t you?”_** Rin was lying beside Haru, lotion in hands awaiting to go inside him.

**_“It’s just that…”_** Before Haru could say anything else Rin put a finger in his lips.

**_“I know he’s not here. Maybe I’m stupid for saying this, but in a way… I’m glad he’s not here”_ **

**_“What do you mean… Rin?”_ **

**_“I have you for myself now. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed his company in these moments but…”_ **

**_“But…?”_ **

He put on a shy face which was very odd of Rin.

**_“I like you a lot…”_ **

**_“Rin…”_ **

Nanase opened his eyes, he was slowly forgetting his selfish desires as Rin kissed him passionately. He felt the red-haired boy go inside him and this time it felt differently. As if Rin put all of his carefulness in the motions.

**_“Do you like it?”_** Rin was blushing as he went inside Haru.

**_“Yeah…”_ **

He understood now, what he had done and what he had nurtured himself in Makoto.

His breath was getting stronger as Rin pounded with all his desire. They were both really into it, Nanase was looking directly at Rin’s eyes when the shark-toothed boy came inside of him. What a mess… Haru’s splashed chest and filled rear. They were both looking for air, Rin put his chest on top of Haru’s, also getting swamped by the cum on Haruka’s chest. The ocean eyed boy hugged him, it was odd for Haru to do these kinds of stuff right after sex.

**_“Rin…”_ **

**_The boy raised his head to meet Haru’s gaze._ **

**_“Nani?”_ **

****

**_“I love you”_ **


	8. How Long is Forever?

**Chapter 8: How long is forever?**

They used Yamazaki’s undershirt to clean themselves, Makoto got dressed and sat on the grass looking at the city below.

**_“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”_** Makoto’s green eyes sparkled at the view. Sōsuke just kept staring at Makoto.

**_“Yeah… you are”_** They both turned to look at each other and shared a sweet, warm kiss.

Makoto was walking funny, Sōsuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

**_“Umm… I want to take a shower…”_** He looked at his dear Sōsuke, the one responsible for his funny feeling behind.

**_“Of course…love”_** He said this with a manly tone and took his hand. Makoto didn’t blush this time, instead he smiled and held his hand back.

**_“You know… after all that’s happened I’m still glad you stood by me”_** Makoto said while adjusting his shirt and pants.

**_“Of course, you’re such a mess sometimes, your kind of people need help_** ”. He gave off a perverted smile for a moment:

**_“I have to help you at least three times a day”_** Yamazaki rolled his eyes back to the road while gently rubbing Makoto’s palm.

**_“Heyyyy! I’m not a mess!”_** At that moment Makoto tripped on a stone in the ground and crashed with Yamazaki’s chest.

**_“Not at all… Right?”_** The giant lifted him up and started laughing.

**_“And what do you mean by HELP at least three times a day?”_** Makoto was surprised at Sōsuke’s kinky behavior.

**_“It means I’d like to have a piece of you every once in a while”_ **

**_“Sōsuke… you’re so direct with these things, how come when we went to eat together you were such a nervous wreck?”_** Makoto stared at Sōsuke teasingly. He drove a finger to his own chin and teased some more.

**_“I mean, you just went hardcore on me man and you had trouble talking to me?”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

Makoto didn’t notice but as he was saying all these things Sōsuke walked slower and slower until he couldn’t hold it anymore and…

**_“Okay Makoto, I get it”_** The guy was flustered and red all over.

**_“Hahahahaha”_** Makoto started laughing seeing Sōsuke red all over like that.

**_“I’m not very good with people…”_** This was Yamazaki’s only response.

**_“But we sure got along fast, so much happened…”_** Makoto kissed him so the shyness would go away.

**_“Yeah…”_ **

**_“I love you Sou-kun”_ **

**_“I love you too Makoto”_ **

The boys reached town to the place where they always said goodbye and went separate ways.

They were both so into each other, they didn’t want to leave just yet.

**_“Sigh… I guess this is it”_ **

**_“Yeah… I hate good-byes”_** Sōsuke added.

It was getting a little late, they both had practice and school the day after that but Makoto sparked a very serious question.

**_“Hey…”_** He softly brushed Sōsuke’s finger.

**_“What is it?”_** He replied in his relaxed tone, driving his arm on top of Makoto’s shoulder.

Makoto leaned his head over and looked at Sōsuke…

**_“How long do you think we can be together?”_** His eyes gleamed as he told Yamazaki this.

The other boy raised an eyebrow in intrigue to Makoto’s question. He turned around and looked at the sky. Makoto could only see the broad back of his boyfriend looking at the sky, holding his hands inside his black jacket.

**_“I guess that all the time we CAN be together would make me happy”_ **

**_“Do you have an idea of how much time is that?”_** He smiled a little at Yamazaki’s response that didn’t indicate a real time.

**_“Hmm… I don’t”_** It was getting really cold outside and Makoto shivered a little.

Sōsuke put his Samezuka jacket around his man and kissed him on the cheek.

**_“Don’t go getting sick on me again, or else I’ll make you stay with me at Samezuka and I won’t let you get any sleep”_ **

**_“Hahahaha, that doesn’t sound too bad at all Sōsuke, you’ll need to get better at intimidating me”_** Makoto joked.

**_“Anyways, you can give me my jacket tomorrow”_ **

**_“Good night Makoto”_** He smiled and walked away.

**_“Good night Sou-kun”_** As they went apart Makoto put his hands inside the jackets pockets and felt that something was there. It was a little square of paper. He opened it and he then knew that everything was okay.  


The paper read:

 

_“Forever should be enough for me_ ”


End file.
